Taste Of Human Blood
by Butterfliiy
Summary: 17 ans après la bataille contre les Volturis, Renesmée a quitté Forks avec Nahuel pour les rejoindre. Assoiffée de pouvoir, elle s'apprête à attaquer sa famille, une fois de plus hors-la-loi. Mais sera-t-elle capable de les défier jusqu'au bout ?
1. Souvenirs

**Un peu de courage. Je me lance pour ma première fic, avec un peu de mal et beaucoup beaucoup d'enthousiasme ^^. L'histoire se passe 17 ans après la fin de Révélation/Breaking Dawn. Dans ce premier chapitre, je montre un peu comment les personnages ont évolué. Pendant les vacances, je pense assurer le rythme de un chapitre par semaine, sûrement moins dès septembre (Travail oblige ^^). La fic est classée T pour le moment car ça risque de devenir assez violent, et passera sûrement M par la suite. Pour les reviews, toute critique est acceptée, et les compliments aussi ;).**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les lieux et personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

___________________________________________________________________________

**- Chapitre 1 -**

**Souvenirs**

_ "Ce qui commence dans le sang doit finir dans le sang" - Geoffrey Rush, Pirates des Caraibes_

_**Point de vue Renesmée**_

Il faisait sombre, comme d'habitude. En même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse sombre dans des souterrains. La seule source de lumière était le reste d'une bougie qui brûlait à coté de moi. J'inclinais mon poignet de façon à faire briller le cœur dur de diamant qui pendait à mon bracelet. A son opposé était accroché un loup brun-roux taillé dans le bois.

Je soupirais, sentant des souvenirs pas toujours très agréables remonter à la surface.

C'était ma mère qui m'avait légué ce bracelet. Je connaissais son histoire sur le bout des doigts. Mon père, ma mère, mon ex-petit ami avaient passé leurs nuits à me conter comment j'étais devenue ce que je suis. Un hybride. Un monstre. J'aurais pu échapper à cette vie si ma mère avait préféré le loup à son vampire de mari. Mais elle avait préféré devenir une créature buveuse de sang et me condamner à une existence morbide. Elle en avait assumé les conséquences, par la suite.

Depuis que j'avais rejoint Aro et sa famille, je passais très peu de temps à ressasser mes premières années en tant que mi-vampire mi-humaine. Après tout, qu'avais-je à dire sur ma véritable famille ? Qu'ils préféraient se contraindre plutôt que de profiter de cette position de force à laquelle je ne pouvais accéder ? Qu'ils avaient cru que je suivrais leur exemple sous prétexte que j'étais leur fille ? Je voulais plus que cela. Alors j'étais partie. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Nahuel, qui tout comme moi, ne supporte pas de n'être qu'une « moitié ».

J'avais quitté Forks pour rejoindre l'Italie. J'avais quitté l'amour de ma famille pour l'amour de la puissance. Et j'avais quitté Jacob pour Nahuel. Les vampires ne collaborent pas avec les loups-garous. Encore moins les demi-vampires. Il l'avait très mal accepté. Je m'en fiche. Il finira par comprendre, comme les autres.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher dans le couloir. Je reconnus immédiatement sa démarche rapide et légère et son parfum si particulier, presque sauvage. Aussi ne fus-je pas étonnée quand Nahuel s'assit à côté de moi, restant toutefois dans la pénombre.

- Encore à ressasser tes malheurs ? demanda-t-il

- Juste à repenser à toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussée à partir, dis-je en retirant précipitamment le bracelet.

- Nessie, écoute ...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de nouvelle leçon, Nahuel. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Et je suis heureuse. Je t'assure. Et je ferais ce qui a été décidé. J'obéirais aux ordres, comme toujours.

- Si tu le dis ..., soupira-t-il.

Malgré la pénombre, un seul coup d'œil à son visage me permit de vérifier qu'il ne me croyait pas. Mes yeux, certes pas aussi puissants que ceux d'un vampire, étaient beaucoup plus vifs que ceux des humains et je voyais la moindre de ses expressions. Hum. Il allait falloir employer les grands moyens. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit en esquissant un sourire:

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à cette heure de la journée ? demandai-je

- Aro veut te voir. Il voudrait continuer quelques petites expériences avec ton don. Il a dit que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Et qu'après tu partirais comme prévu.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je le rejoins tout de suite. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis concernant le voyage ? Tu ne viens toujours pas ?

- Ness', c'est ta famille ... Je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Et je ne sais pas comment tu peux le faire également.

- Parce que je n'ai plus aucun lien avec eux. Et que faire régner la justice, c'est mon devoir.

- Celui des Volturis. Et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es toujours pas considérée comme un soldat à part entière, je me trompe ? On peut encore partir, si tu y tiens.

- C'était ton vœu de les rejoindre. Assume !, lançai-je, en essayant de dissimuler la gêne qu'avait provoqué ses propos. Je n'étais pas un des leurs. Mais après les jours qui suivront, ils me reconnaitraient enfin telle que je suis vraiment. Il reprit :

- Je t'aime plus qu'eux. S'il fallait partir pour toi, je le ferais.

- Il n'en est pas question. Je n'ai qu'une parole. Et je la tiendrais, affirmai-je, plus dure que je ne l'avais souhaité.

Peu désireuse de continuer à polémiquer pendant une heure encore, je me levais et me dirigeais vers Aro, prête à subir la batterie de tests habituels. J'essayais de faire le vide dans mon esprit, mais les paroles de Nahuel revenaient sans cesse, me tourmentant bien plus que nécessaire. Si après tout, je n'en étais pas capable ? Il s'agissait de la plus grande alliance de vampires matures depuis des millénaires. Ils seraient puissants, et j'éprouvais malgré tout un reste de sentiments pour eux. Ils m'avaient déjà sauvée une fois.

Je respirai une bouffée d'air frais. N'importe quoi. Comme si j'allais laisser le remords me gagner maintenant alors que j'étais si prête du but que je m'étais fixée.

Carrant les épaules, je fis fasse à mon destin. Il était temps de prouver de quoi j'étais capable.

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Point de vue Nahuel**_

A peine eut-elle tourné les talons, que je pris mon téléphone portable et composais un numéro que j'appelais de plus en plus souvent ces derniers mois. Il décrocha avant la première tonalité.

-Carlisle ? C'est Nahuel. J'ai essayé. Elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Je suis désolé.

- Alice l'a vu. Et on s'en doutait tous ici. Même Bella. Merci quand même d'avoir essayé, m'annonça-t-il. La douleur qu'il s'efforçait de cacher perça dans sa voix. Je tressaillis.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit qui les ralentirait ...

- Tu ne peux plus rien pour nous. Et il serait inutile que tu grilles ta couverture. Tu continueras à vivre même après qu'ils se soient débarrassés d'elle. Et je compte sur toi pour cela Nahuel. Tu seras le seul survivant de votre espèce. Il faut que vous continuiez d'exister. Tu seras la preuve qu'il n'y a pas que des vampires de pure race.

- Ils me pourchasseront aussi pour l'avoir côtoyée de si près. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, contrai-je.

- Il le faut. Fais moi confiance, tu es peut-être le seul qui sera capable d'anéantir la tyrannie des Volturis. Parce que tu es humain.

- Je ne le suis qu'à moitié.

- C'est ce qui fera la différence. J'ai ta parole Nahuel, que tu ne tenteras rien pour nous sauver, ni pour sauver Nessie ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Vous avez ma parole. Même si elle me fait du mal. Qu'allez-vous faire en les attendant ?

- La même chose que la dernière fois. Nous préparer, reconstituer l'alliance. Cette fois, nous sommes dans l'illégalité. Mais beaucoup ont souffert pendant cette sombre période alors ils se joindront à nous. J'espère.

-Et les loups ? Jacob s'opposera à ce qu'ils se battent. Il ne voudra pas les voir mourir pour _elle._

- Nahuel, tu crois franchement que Sam ne réagira pas en voyant des dizaines de vampires menacer Forks ? Sa meute se battra. Je pense aussi que les membres de celle de Jacob la rejoindront. Ils n'ont plus de raison de lui rester fidèle. Il est parti. Définitivement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ...

- Que Jacob respecte sa parole ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à revenir à ton avis ? L'amour que Nessie te porte, dont il ne profite pas ?

J'encaissai sans broncher. Il n'avait pas tort. Jacob n'était pas totalement maso non plus ... Je revins au sujet principal.

- Vous réussirait. Comme la dernière fois.

- J'en doute. Bella et Edward ne se battront pas de la même façon, tout comme le reste de la famille et moi-même. Il s'agit de ma petite fille qui vient m'attaquer.

- C'est ce qui fera la différence, répondis-je en le citant, elle se rangera à vos côtés si vous arrivez à la faire regretter. Je l'ai vu sortir le bracelet aujourd'hui. Tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu.

- J'apprécie ta confiance Nahuel. Mais quand bien même elle changerait d'avis, Aro s'en tiendra à ses décisions. Il est temps pour nous de nous dire adieu je crois. Nous nous reverrons si tout devait s'arranger. N'en doute pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Carlisle. Pour tout.

- C'est un peu tard pour avoir des regrets, même si j'accepte tes excuses. Ne tente cependant pas de te racheter. J'ai ta parole, rappelle-toi.

Il raccrocha sur ces derniers mots.

Tout s'était enclenché si vite. Les dernières années étaient passées trop vite, emportant avec elles malheurs et soumission. Ils s'étaient révoltés, pour la deuxième fois et avaient juré leur perte. C'était clair, les Cullen ne survivraient pas à cette nouvelle attaque.

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Point de vue Bella**_

Quand le mobile de Carlisle avait sonné, le silence s'était soudainement abattu sur le salon. Tout le monde écoutait Nahuel.

A peine eut-il fini sa première phrase que déjà je sentais le sol s'effondrer sous mes pieds. Edward resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules, mais il ne semblait pas plus calme que moi. Incapable de regarder ses yeux, je détournais la tête, me concentrant pour ne pas hurler. Je frôlais la crise d'hystérie. Ma propre fille. Je fus secouée de tremblements, et devant mon désarroi, Edward posa un baiser sur mes cheveux. Je voulais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps qui évacueraient la tristesse, en vain. Esmé, Alice et Rosalie affichaient une expression proche de la mienne mais leur douleur ne pouvait pas atteindre la mienne. Mon mari lança un coup d'œil significatif à Jasper, qui se ressaisit et répandit une atmosphère sédative dans la pièce.

Désormais capables de continuer à suivre la conversation, nous continuâmes à écouter la peine de Nahuel et la résignation de Carlisle. Même si Alice l'avait vu, je n'avais pas pu l'accepter. Que quelqu'un le confirme rendit cette vérité affreusement tangible et je ne me sentais pas capable de l'affronter. Je me complaisais dans le malheur depuis qu'_elle_ était partie. Edward brûlait de fureur, mais aucun de nous n'affichait ses émotions. Nous jouons la comédie du bonheur depuis deux ans, comme au temps où tout semblait parfait.

Jacob n'avait pas notre résistance. Il s'était enfui. Et je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Car, si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais réagi de la même façon. Je _voulais_ réagir de la même façon. Mais je reste encore et encore pour me battre et protéger le reste de ma famille, comme ils m'avaient protégée quelques mois auparavant.

Ne souhaitant pas ressasser la montagne de souvenirs douloureux qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler, je me concentrais sur la fin de la conversation. Carlisle raccrocha très vite. Il ne dit rien et s'assit à côté d'Esmé. Nous restâmes muets pendant longtemps. Cette situation avait une horrible impression de déjà vu. A quelques différences près.

Tout d'abord, nous ne protégions plus ma fille. Nous protégions les vampires des quatre coins du monde qui s'étaient rebellés, comme nous. Il y a 17 ans, les Volturis n'étaient que des gens à qui je souhaitais tout le malheur du monde. Aujourd'hui j'en étais incapable quand l'un des êtres qui m'était le plus cher au monde avait rejoint leurs rangs, sous prétexte de rendre la justice. Pitoyable. Qui avait-il de mal à libérer des innocents ?

Ce fut Emmett qui parla le premier. Sa nature de dur à cuir avait reprit le dessus. Rien d'étonnant. Au regard que lui jetait Edward, je ne présageais rien de bon.

- Bella, dis moi ce qui nous empêche de faire comme la dernière fois ? soupira-t-il.

Edward montra les dents et Rosalie gronda. Il n'y fit pas plus attention que moi et continua de me fixer dans les yeux. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche quand Jasper ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il restait un soupçon de chance ! Tu as entendu Nahuel comme nous, Bella. Elle ne changera pas d'avis. Elle n'aura aucun remords. Aucun, Bella. Jamais.

Les mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Je frémis.

- Jasper, c'est ta nièce ... Tu ne peux pas te battre contre elle, protesta Alice.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Elle est passée du côté ennemi.

- Je ne me pensais pas capable de dire ça, mais Emmett et Jasper ont raison, souffla Rosalie. On ne peut pas la laisser nous attaquer et rester là à attendre. Il faut agir. Carlisle, il faut recontacter les vampires qui nous ont soutenu la dernière fois.

- Et qui voudrait aider des hors la loi, Rosalie ? grogna Edward.

- D'autres hors la loi, tout simplement, murmurai-je voyant enfin où ils voulaient en venir.

- Tout simplement. Edward, cite-moi un clan qui n'a pas souffert des lois d'Orion, le défia Rosalie.

Edward protesta, mais ne lui opposa rien. Il en était incapable. Nous en étions incapables.

- Bien. Je ne m'opposerais pas. Convoquez les autres clans de vampires. Nous nous battrons, assénai-je avec une conviction rare depuis ces derniers mois.

Carlisle et Esmé hochèrent la tête, approbatifs ; Edward se résigna en soupirant et me scruta d'un œil inquiet ; Emmett et Rosalie s'échangèrent un sourire radieux ; Jasper prit la main d'Alice qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'avenir.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Petit mot de la fin ...**

**Ca vous a plu ? Non ? Laissez votre avis dans les reviews =D**


	2. Prise de conscience

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de « Taste Of Human Blood ». Attention aux âmes sensibles, ce chapitre explique clairement pourquoi et comment Renesmée est passée du côté obscure. ****Merci pour vos reviews! Trève de bavardage, place au nouveau chapitre !**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

-** Chapitre 2 -**

** Prise de conscience**

_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here"_

_Evanescence - Haunted_

_**Point de vue Renesmée**_

**2 ans plus tôt**

_Joyeux anniversaire à mon extraordinaire survie. Bravo, Ness, t'as encore franchi une année. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'être là._

Bah ce n'est pas le cas !

_Arrête tes conneries, Ness. Ils se sont battus pour que tu sois là !_

Ouais, bah ils auraient mieux fait de ne rien faire. Tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis encore en train de les écouter me hurler dessus ? Alors la ferme.

Ma voix subliminale ne trouva rien à redire à mon dernier argument. Et tant mieux parce que j'allais sincèrement penser que j'étais folle. Son seul intérêt était de me distraire de mes deux parents vampires qui hurlaient sur le demi-vampire que j'étais parce que j'avais passé mon après-midi à bécoter mon petit ami de loup-garou, alors que je recevais la visite, pour mon anniversaire, de mon cher et tendre ami, Nahuel, demi-vampire à son actif. Génial.

_Y a que toi qui trouve ça génial, Ness. Et depuis quand tu portes Nahuel dans ton cœur ?_

Je croyais t'avoir dit de la fermer ?

_Tu pourrais me manifester un peu de respect. Au moins pendant ce temps là tu ne supportes pas ton père qui te dit que t'es insupportable depuis que t'es au lycée ..._

Pour une fois t'as pas tort. Je suis censée répondre quoi là ?

_Je croyais que je devais la fermer ?_

Tu fais vraiment chier, tu sais ça ?

_T'es pas obligée d'être vulgaire, Ness._

Mon père me vrillait de son regard spécial « Toi ma vieille, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ». Je lui retournais mon plus beau sourire. Il ne broncha pas.

- Hum, désolée Papa ... Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu me disais ...

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen ! hurla-t-il ; ça fait exactement une demi-heure que je te demande une explication sur ton retard ! Et si tu me réponds que tu te promenais avec Claire, je ne te croirais pas !

Ah. Alors là j'étais mal. C'est vrai que mes cheveux emmêlés ne m'aideraient pas tellement pour soutenir ma thèse sur la « balade entre amies ». Claire, la petite amie de Quil, étions devenues très amies à force de fréquenter des loups garous. Et elle me servait souvent d'alibi quand je passais mes après midi à couch... hum. A m'amuser avec Jacob, sans aucun sous entendu. Mais je n'avais rien fait avec lui cet après midi. Hein Papa ?

_Parce que tu crois que quelqu'un va gober ça, Ness ?_

Je fis celle qui n'avait rien entendu. Bien. Rester calme. Et penser à autre chose. Vite. Je répondis à mon père qui me regardait avec un air très suspicieux :

- Nous avons sauté des falaises. Je suis rentrée chez elle et Quil pour me sécher avant de venir. Où est le mal ? déclarai-je de mon ton innocent.

- Jeune fille, si j'apprends que tu as couché avec Jacob Black, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. Et lui aussi. Vous êtes trop jeunes. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? menaça-t-il

- Edward, soupira ma mère, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à parler du retard de ta fille, mais Nahuel et sa famille attendent à la villa. On reprendra cette discussion plus tard. Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, lança-t-elle avec un regard de reproches pour moi.

Mon père grogna mais ne protesta pas. Ils sortirent du cottage, moi sur leurs talons, et nous nous mîmes à courir vers la villa de mes grands-parents où vivaient mes tantes et mes oncles. En chemin, je repensais à la discussion. Pour leur défense, depuis que j'avais intégré le lycée de Forks, je n'étais pas restée ... une fille sage dirons nous. Je n'écoutais ni mes parents, ni mes grands-parents, je ne rendais plus visite à Charlie, évitait la moindre de ses visites, je faisais le mur tous les soirs pour rejoindre Jacob dans les bois où nous passions des soirées très ... arrosées. Et j'avoue que je n'en revenais pas très fraiche. L'alcool n'avait aucun effet sur les vampires, mais je peux assurer qu'il en avait énormément sur les demi-vampires. Le plus difficile était de cacher mon penchant pour l'alcool et les fe ... discours de Jacob. Avec un père qui décrypte vos pensées, il vaut mieux savoir penser à des choses parfaitement inutiles. Comme l'hymne national traduit en arabe.

Nous entrâmes dans la grande villa blanche. Tout le monde me regardait d'un air réprobateur et je rabattis quelques mèches bronze devant mes yeux en rougissant. Je n'avais pas envie que ma vie ... sentimentale soit débattue devant nos invités, qui en plus d'être de parfaits inconnus, ne seraient surement pas très intéressés. Malgré tout, les vœux de joyeux anniversaire fusèrent et je souris.

_Avoue que tu pensais à « sexuelle ». Et vu la façon dont Nahuel te mate, SI, il serait très intéressé._

Tais-toi !

Je saluais chaleureusement Zafrina et ses sœurs, beaucoup moins Nahuel, et serrai dans mes bras sa tante. Au moins, il aurait compris le sous entendu. Je rejoignis Alice sur le canapé crème, et fis mine de m'intéresser à la conversation. De temps en temps, je percevais quelques bribes, comme que Nahuel et Huilen avaient rejoint mes Amazones préférées ou qu'ils continuaient à boire du sang humain. Tant mieux pour eux. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait pour attaquer le rejeton Newton, qui me tapait sur le système, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de décevoir mes parents à ce point. Je me ferais littéralement arracher un bras par un membre de ma famille. Et, d'après ce que j'avais entendu, c'était très très douloureux. Alors s'il y avait moyen d'éviter ...

Néanmoins, la discussion finit par me lasser. Je n'étais pas fan de ces mondanités. Je fis mine de me lever, mon père me fusilla du regard. Il voulait garder mes pensées sous contrôle jusqu'à ce que nous retournions au cottage où il me ferait passer un deuxième sale quart d'heure. Je n'en étais cependant pas à mon premier coup d'essai, et je dis à ma tante :

- Alice, je voudrais aller enfiler une tenue plus appropriée pour la soirée. Tu m'accompagnes au cottage ? dis-je en souriant. Mes deux parents me lancèrent un regard peu amène.

- Avec plaisir mon ange, mais Jasper m'attend pour chasser. Demande à Nahuel de t'accompagner. Tu trouveras la tenue parfaite sur le troisième portant en partant de la droite. Là, tu fais trois pas, et il y a une robe de cocktail noire. Elle devrait t'aller à merveille, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle ajouta à l'adresse de Zafrina, Kachiri et Senna :

- J'imagine que vous ne nous accompagnez pas ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je doute que vous chassiez des humains. Nous attendront ici avec Edward et Bella. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Vas-y, Nahuel. Je suis sûre que tu as très envie de discuter avec Renesmée. Allez donc vous promener les enfants ! Vous avez tant de choses à vous dire !

Mon père et la mère opinèrent, pas sans me jeter un regard d'avertissement. Je me levai et quittait le salon, suivie par mon Enfer Personnel qui avait l'air de s'être attribué la mission de me gâcher royalement ma soirée.

De ces paroles, elle me débarrassait des mes deux parents encombrants qui ne se seraient pas gênés pour me suivre à la trace. Mais, ils avaient le sens de la politesse, et ils ne protestèrent pas devant nos invités. Le seul problème était qu'elle me refilait Nahuel. Et ça ne collait pas, mais alors pas du tout à ce que j'avais prévu de servir de Nounou à mon « cousin » éloigné, bien qu'il ne soit plus en âge d'être materné. Il était plus vieux que moi de dizaines d'années bon sang ! Pourquoi éprouvait-il toujours ce besoin de se faire surveiller par ma petite personne !

Il ne parut pas déstabilisé par ma course rapide à travers les bois, et me suivit jusqu'au cottage sans prononcer un mot. Cependant il leva un sourcil surpris quand je me dirigeais vers mon dressing sans lui prêter la moindre attention et enfilais une mini-jupe noire, un débardeur rouge sang et des escarpins noirs. Je vérifiai mon maquillage, remettais un peu de mascara et ébouriffait mes boucles bronze. Je me souris devant mon miroir en pied, très fière du résultat. Jake allait adorer. Que c'était bon de pouvoir penser librement !

- Ca ne ressemble pas tellement à une robe de cocktail pour ta soirée d'anniversaire, tenta Nahuel.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester à compter les mouches chez mes grands parents toute la soirée ? contrais-je en attrapant mon téléphone.

- Hum, si justement. Je ne crois pas que tes parents approuvent comment tu t'es habillée et ce que t'as l'intention de faire ce soir, même si je ne le sais pas.

- Mes parents sont vieux jeu. Faut savoir s'amuser un peu ! T'as pour projet de me coller toute la nuit, ou tu vas aller gentiment faire le tour du propriétaire et raconter à ma famille qu'on a ado-ré discuter ensemble pendant que je sors avec mon petit ami ?

- Tu as un petit ami ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Depuis des années et toujours le même, répondis-je sans prêter attention en cherchant le numéro de Jacob dans mon répertoire.

- Tu sors toujours avec Black ? C'est ... étonnant venant de toi. C'est un loup garou non ?

- Oui, et je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et maintenant, tais-toi, intimais-je en appuyant sur la touche appel.

Nahuel soupira, mais suivit mon ordre. Y a pas que moi qui étais étonnante. Le téléphone sonna, sonna, mais il ne décrocha pas. Encore à faire ses trucs de loups. Je laissais un message lui demandant de me rappeler rapidement, que j'avais réussi à me libérer. Je raccrochais. Un coup d'œil à Nahuel me permit de vérifier qu'il jubilait. Tant mieux pour lui, même si Jacob ne rappelait pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de passer ma soirée avec lui. Triomphant, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et me regarda faire les cents pas en attendant le coup de fil de mon amant.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna, Nahuel s'affaissa dans le fauteuil tandis qu'à mon tour, j'affichai un sourire immense. Je décrochai aussi vite que je pu.

- Jake, c'est Ness. T'as eu mon message ?

- Oui ma puce. Mais ça ne va pas être possible ce soir. Désolé.

- Encore ! Jacob, ça fait une semaine que chaque soir tu me plantes ! Et c'est mon anniversaire !

- Eh, j'étais là cet après-midi. T'avais l'air très heureuse de me retrouver après notre semaine d'abstinence, rigola-t-il.

Je rougis. Nahuel scruta mon visage, mais ne dit rien.

- Je me suis fait accueillir à bras ouverts par mes parents je te signale ! Ils ont hurlé longtemps, et ils n'en ont pas fini avec moi. Je t'avais dit que le soir, c'était plus sûr, protestai-je.

- Pas question qu'on sorte ce soir dans les bois. Y a des vampires qui trainent dans les parages, je ne quitte pas la meute. On ne sait jamais.

- Ce sont mes invités, Jake ! Ils ne toucheront pas aux humains de la ville ! m'énervai-je.

- Justement tes invités, t'en fais quoi ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec eux au lieu de me convaincre de te rejoindre dans la forêt ?

- Ils m'ont dit d'aller me promener.

- Toute seule ? Je ne te crois pas, répondit-il.

- Bon, d'accord il y a Nahuel avec moi. Mais il ne nous gênerait pas ! Il irait trainer quelque part pendant que tu t'occuperais de moi ...

- Attends, Nahuel, c'est ce mec qui est comme toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- T'approche pas de lui, Ness. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Il ne me fera rien, Jacob Black ! Ca fait des années que je le connais. Il ne m'a jamais rien fait, criai-je en regardant Nahuel qui paraissait peiné mais ne le montrait pas. Si tu as si peur, reviens donc me protéger en personne !

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible. Mais reste pas avec lui ce soir, s'il te plait ma puce. Je n'ai pas envie de venir te sauver des crocs du méchant vampire, plaisanta-t-il. De toute façon, je ne pense que ce soit raisonnable de retourner dans la forêt après leur départ. Si tes parents l'apprennent ...

- Ils ne risquent pas de l'apprendre tu m'évites comme la peste ! Et c'est un demi- vampire, Jake. Bien puisque tu n'es pas fichu de te libérer, je vais aller m'occuper avec lui. Passe une bonne soirée avec tes amis les chiens ! lâchai-je d'un ton méprisant.

- Ness ...

Trop tard, j'avais déjà raccroché. Je me consumais de fureur. Quel lâche ! Une semaine qu'il me promettait qu'on se verrait bientôt à l'ombre des arbres, pour finalement me dire que de toute façon, il n'avait plus l'intention de se saouler avec moi dans les bois. Et encore moins de coucher avec moi à bas. Sale cabot !

Nahuel sentit que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Il se leva, posa les mains sur mes épaules et me fit m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je respirais calmement pendant quelques minutes. Quand il lui sembla que j'étais calmée, il me dit :

- Apparemment ton projet de soirée tombe à l'eau. Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ?

Il me connaissait mieux que je ne le pensais. Je lui souris, attrapai mon sac et quittai la maison en le tirant par la main. Je tenais là l'occasion de me venger de Jacob Black.

___________________________________________________________________________

_**Point de vue Nahuel**_

Elle avait tenu à choisir l'endroit où nous allions. Je me fichais de l'endroit, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle avait pris ma main. Je me doutais que c'était plus du à la fureur qu'aux véritables sentiments, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en profiter.

Elle paraissait connaître les lieux. Elle entra en saluant tout le monde à la cantonade. Je m'attardais sur la devanture. « Le Newton's ». Intéressant. Elle était déjà assise au bar quand je pénétrais dans l'endroit. Simple, chic. Tout ce qui la caractérisait. Les hauts parleurs jouaient Smell Like Teen Spirit de Nirvana. Plutôt rock, la demi-vampire. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais je ne fus pas étonné. Je m'assis à coté d'elle et elle appela le barman d'un grand signe de main.

- Hey, Mike ! Ton fils n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? dit-elle avec une note d'espoir dans sa voix. De l'espoir ?

- Si, si Ness. Il était chez sa mère, Jessica ce matin mais Tom est de service ce soir. Bon anniversaire, au fait. D'ailleurs il fait que me parler de toi. Il me fait penser à moi plus jeune. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père adoptif. C'est de famille sûrement. Eh, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu Bella ! Ella va bien ? Elle et ton père sont toujours ensemble ?

Je ne compris pas tout de suite cette histoire de « père adoptif », mais me souvint que les Cullen faisaient passer Renesmée pour la nièce d'Edward qu'il aurait adopté, à la suite d'un accident de voiture. Apparemment, ce mec avait eu des vues sur Bella Cullen avant qu'elle se marie et devienne une immortelle. Et les avait toujours. Quand à son fils, Renesmée m'en avait déjà parlé sur le trajet. Un humain collant et exaspérant qui avait des vues sur elles. Il ressemblait donc beaucoup à son père. Nessie m'avait fait part que, des fois, son instinct de vampire prenait le dessus, et qu'elle avait une envie irrésistible de planter ses crocs dans sa jugulaire. Envie que je compris subitement quand Tom Newton approcha de notre petit groupe en dévorant des yeux ma voisine.

- Nessie ! Bon anniversaire ! Ca faisait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Jake n'est pas là ce soir ? dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser la jeune fille qui le repoussa vivement d'une main. Il fit une tête de chien battu mais se remit à sa place, la fixant avec des yeux globuleux.

- Salut, Tom ... Non, Jake n'est pas là. Réunion de famille qui s'éternise. Mais ce soir, j'ai un ami à moi qui m'accompagne, dit-elle en saisissant ma main. Je te présente Nahuel.

Je le saluais d'un hochement de tête et il me fixa avec des envies de meurtre. Devant la tournure des événements, son père lui tapota l'épaule et s'éclipsa discrètement.

- Enchanté, maugréa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Deux tequilas, répondit Nessie.

- Ness, je n'ai pas le droit de te servir d'alcool. T'as pas 21 ans.

- Mais Nal les as. Donc ça sera deux tequilas. Ca ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle en me regardant. Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite.

- Bien ... Mais que je ne te voie pas sortir d'ici bourrée Ness. Je veux pas d'emmerdes, ajouta Newton.

Elle lui sourit d'un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui mais ne répondit pas. Elle jouait de son charme sur le pauvre Newton qui se faisait mener à la baguette. Mais ma pitié s'envola vite.

Au début de la soirée, nous sirotions nos tequilas. Puis très vite, un jeu tacite s'installa entre nous. Le but était d'en avaler le plus possible. Je ne me fis pas prier. Apparemment le goût de l'alcool était une propriété des demi-vampires. Elle me défiait du regard, j'en avalai une. Je posai ma main sur sa cuisse, elle en descendait deux. Nous ne tardâmes pas à être complètement dans les vapes, mais on adorait ça.

Entre chaque service, Tom Newton revenait lui faire du charme. Elle ne se laissait pas distraire, en recommandait deux autres, et nous continuions.

Nous discutâmes de tout. Mon père, mes sœurs. Ma tante qui avait rejoint le clan des Amazones et que j'avais suivi. Mon incapacité à me passer de sang humain. Et surtout, ma frustration de n'être qu'une moitié. Ma soif de pouvoir, mon rébellion contre le monde entier.

Étonnamment, elle me suivait sur les trois derniers points. A son tour, elle m'expliqua qu'elle ne supportait plus ses parents. Qu'elle aimerait les quitter, en avait assez d'être surveillée, qu'elle voulait prendre son envol. Qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour partir.

Deux tequilas. J'abordais le sujet des loups garous. Elle ne les fréquentait que pour Jacob. Elle souffrait qu'il l'évite ses derniers temps. Elle se consumait de rage.

Deux tequilas. Elle dit qu'elle était prête à le quitter en même temps que ses parents si on lui offrait le pouvoir en échange. Je dis que j'étais prêt à tout plaquer pour le pouvoir.

Deux tequilas. J'évoquai le goût du sang humain, le sentiment de puissance qu'il apportait. Elle était attentive et passionnée. Elle dit qu'elle en buvait étant petite, mais qu'elle s'était sevrée comme les autres, sous l'emprise de ses parents.

On voulait recommander deux autres boissons. On était à la limite de la saturation mais on s'en fichait. On se fichait que Tom Newton écoute ce qu'on disait. Il devait se dire qu'on était bourrés, ce qui était vrai. Il stoppa notre longue descente aux enfers et refusa de servir deux autres tequilas. Nessie lui répéta ce qu'on voulait. Il refusa à nouveau et nous demanda de quitter l'établissement.

- Allons, chéri, juste deux verres. Après on se tire, promis, dit-elle en jouant avec le décolleté de son top. Sa tenue devait faire de l'effet au petit Newton car il déglutit bruyamment avant de refuser à nouveau.

- Laisse tomber, Ness, dis-je en détaillant le serveur d'un air méprisant.

Je jetai un œil derrière nous. Personne. Bien. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je me penchais vers Nessie et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Newton me tape sur le système. Voudrais-tu goûter à l'ivresse du pouvoir, chérie ?

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je savais qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Elle se tourna vers lui et se passa la langue sur les lèvres en dévoilant ses dents. Newton déglutit à nouveau.

- A toi de jouer, ma belle. Attire donc ta proie dans tes filets, murmurai-je.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle grimpa sur le bar, attrapa Newton par le col de sa chemise et l'attira contre elle. Surpris, je l'observais l'embrasser à pleine bouche en nouant ses jambes autour de lui. Le gamin fut totalement emballé. Il lui rendit le baiser et la coucha sur le bar.

Il lui caressait la cuisse quand Ness s'écarta. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et fit claquer ses dents à coté de l'oreille du serveur. Une vraie pro. Je me glissais discrètement derrière lui, prêt à l'attraper.

Newton eut un regard empli de frayeur. Il ne réussit cependant pas à s'écarter de la magnifique succube qui jouait avec lui. Se retournant et se mettant à califourchon sur lui, elle se lécha une nouvelle fois les lèvres, et je remarquais une bosse dépassant du pantalon du garçon. Petite nature, va.

Ness se tourna vers moi.

- J'ai soif Tom. Et comme tu ne veux pas me servir de verre, je me sers. Tu veux goûter Nal ?

L'alcool nous faisait tourner la tête. On massacrait un humain dans un bar. Glauque et sensuel. J'adorais.

- Vas-y, commence. Mais garde m'en un peu quand même.

Elle sourit à nouveau, et se pencha sur la jugulaire de Newton. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Je vis ses yeux se révulser quand Ness commença à s'abreuver du nectar. Quand elle se retira pour me laisser la place, il eût un spasme et son cœur eut quelques battements affolés.

Je profitais de cette proie offerte et terminai de le vider de son sang. Sucré, mais pas trop. Comme il fallait. Je m'écartai et sa dépouille glissa le long du bar.

- Bravo, chérie. Du bon boulot, lui lançai-je.

- J'ai adoré. Enivrant, puissant. Tout ce que j'aime.

Elle s'approcha de moi et entreprit de lécher les dernières gouttes de sang autour de ma bouche. Puis elle m'embrassa passionnément. Je ne fus pas surpris et lui rendit son baiser. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement et je la fis virevolter autour du corps, euphorique. Elle riait, d'un son pur comme celui d'une clochette. Je la resserrai contre moi.

- Il ne faut pas laisser de traces, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Nous nous activâmes à effacer toute trace de notre passage ici. Les humains ne découvriraient jamais ce que nous avions fait. Les vampires et les loups, si, mais nous aurions déjà eu le temps de nous enfuir loin d'ici.

Je la repris dans mes bras.

- Fuis, Ness. Fuis avec moi, chuchotai-je.

Elle m'embrassa.

- Où irons nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Où tu voudras. Partout où tu aimerais aller. Partout où nous pourrions vivre sans lois et juste être puissants.

- Le concept me plait, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Nessie Cullen, murmurai-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tira par la main hors du bar, sans jeter un seul regard au corps vidé de toute substance de Tom Newton.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Petit mot de la fin ...**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il était assez sombre, mais important. Laissez votre avis dans les reviews =D**


	3. Oublie moi, je veux renaître

**Dans mon élan d'inspiration, j'ai fini un nouveau chapitre. Alors, comme je vais avoir du mal à poster la semaine prochaine, j'en mets un d'avance. Merci pour les reviews, c'est super encourageant ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**- Chapitre 3 –**

**Oublie-moi, je veux renaître**

_" It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good "_

_Muse - Feeling Good"_

**Point de vue Renesmée**

- Newton me tape sur le système. Voudrais-tu goûter à l'ivresse du pouvoir, chérie ?

Je regardais Nal dans les yeux. Il paraissait sûr de lui. A cent pourcents. L'alcool brouillait la moindre de mes pensées. La seule chose cohérente à laquelle j'étais capable de pense était le regard appréciateur qu'il utilisait pour détailler mon corps de bas en haut. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que je cherchais ? L'ivresse (même si je l'avais déjà), le pouvoir, l'admiration ? En plus, Tom Newton me cherchait depuis longtemps. Qu'avais-je à perdre ?

J'adressai un sourire éblouissant à mon allié et me tournai vers ma future proie. D'un geste suggestif, je fis glisser ma langue sur mes lèvres en dévoilant mes dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs. La pomme d'Adam du serveur jouait au yoyo tandis que Nahuel me susurrai des mots à l'oreille :

- A toi de jouer, ma belle. Attire donc ta proie dans tes filets.

Message reçu. Remontant ma mini-jupe, je posai un des mes escarpins sur le bar lustré en dévorant des yeux mon repas. Je me sentais l'âme d'une strip-teaseuse et l'impression me donna brusquement confiance en moi. A ses yeux, j'étais irrésistible, et j'en jouais énormément. L'attirant par le col de sa chemise impeccable, je le plaquais contre moi et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, certaine qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Et j'avais raison. Il me rendit mon baiser en ne se faisant pas prier, me coucha sur le bar en palpant mes fesses. Je savais que Nahuel m'observait et je voulais lui prouver jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller pour un peu de puissance. Newton caressait ma cuisse, quand j'adressai un clin d'œil à notre spectateur. Il sourit et je fis claquer mes dents à l'oreille du mec qui me tripotait. Il eut un bref sursaut, mais continua sa tâche. J'entendis Nahuel bouger discrètement. Il était près. Passons donc à l'étape suivante.

J'arrêtai d'embrasser ma proie. Il balaya la salle des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec Nal et moi. Il me regarda avec frayeur mais ne me lâcha pas. A une vitesse inhumaine, je me mis à califourchon au dessus de lui et frottait inutilement mon intimité contre son sexe déjà bien dur. Je regardai Nahuel et dit :

- J'ai soif Tom. Et comme tu ne veux pas me servir de verre, je me sers. Tu veux goûter Nal ?

- Vas-y, commence. Mais garde m'en un peu quand même, répondit mon ami dans un sourire.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me penchais vers le cou d'un humain parfaitement vivant, plantai mes crocs acérés là où le sang affluait le plus et bu.

Ce fut la sensation la plus enivrante qu'il m'ait été donné d'essayer. Et, mon dieu, j'adorais ça. Le liquide chaud et doux coulait dans ma gorge, me rassasiant à la fois, mais en me donnant envie de plus. Il n'avait rien de comparable avec le sang animal, chaud mais âpre. Je ne serais plus capable de continuer à me passer de ce nectar. L'arôme était irrésistible et je dus faire appel à toutes mes capacités de concentration pour m'écarter et laisser Nahuel profiter.

En rajustant mes habits, je l'observai s'abreuver au cou du presque défunt Tom Newton. Ses mouvements était précis, incroyablement sensuels et déclenchèrent une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Ils trahissaient des années d'expérience et provoquaient mon désir. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant depuis que je couchais avec Jacob. Comme l'attrait du sang, il était irrépressible et je savais que même si je le pouvais, je n'essaierais pas de le refréner. Nahuel m'apparaissait pour la première fois comme désirable.

Quand il s'écarta, Tom Newton poussa son dernier soupir et son corps tomba du bar.

- Bravo, chérie. Du bon boulot, me lança-t-il.

- J'ai adoré. Enivrant, puissant. Tout ce que j'aime.

Je décidais alors de sortir le grand jeu, m'approchais de lui et lapais les dernières gouttes de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Dernières gouttes qui scellait notre destin, mon destin. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester ici. Et qu'il me suivrait. Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassai à son tour. Il me rendit mon baiser et sa langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je m'écartai rapidement. Il me reprit dans ses bras et me fis danser autour du corps de mon défunt ami et je riais, riais comme je n'avais pas rit depuis longtemps. C'était si bon.

- Il ne faut pas laisser de traces, murmura-t-il.

Alors je me mis à effacer des empreintes, ou tout ce qui aurait permis aux humains de remonter jusqu'à nous. Il m'enlaça à nouveau (Décidément, ce mec aimait les contacts physique. Tant mieux. J'adorais ça.).

- Fuis, Ness. Fuis avec moi, chuchota-t-il.

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- Où irons nous ? demandai-je.

- Où tu voudras. Partout où tu aimerais aller. Partout où nous pourrions vivre sans lois et juste être puissants.

- Le concept me plait, avouai-je dans un sourire.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Nessie Cullen, dit-il.

Je le pris alors par la main et nous quittâmes le bar à toute allure, fuyant tout ce que nous avions pu faire durant cette nuit pour affronter l'inconnu. On ne voulait pas partir tout de suite. Alors pendant plusieurs heures, on traina dans Forks, s'embrassant, rigolant. Mais je savais parfaitement par où il faudrait que je passe avant d'abandonner tout pour Nahuel. C'était quelque chose que j'étais sûre de faire. Tout plaquer pour lui. Je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine, et effrayée un peu aussi.

Nous finîmes donc par nous enfoncer dans la forêt en direction du cottage. A cette heure, Mike Newton aura déjà retrouvé son fils. La police sera déjà là-bas. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous étions à quelques mettre de la maison. Mais je pilai net. Une main brûlante que je ne connaissais que trop venait de s'agripper à mon bras.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Jacob**

Lorsque Ness m'avait raccroché au nez, j'avais commencé à flipper sérieusement. Pas seulement pour mon couple, même si le fait qu'elle passe la soirée avec ce mec me rendait fou. Mais lorsque ma chérie employait le verbe « s'occuper », c'est qu'elle avait l'intention de finir une ou deux bouteilles de vodka. Et lorsqu'elle avait bu, elle était capable de faire de très très grosses conneries. Je n'aimais pas ce mec. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il influence Ness avec ses manières de vampire carnivore.

Mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la meute pour aller la surveiller de près. La règle était claire : en cas de vampire dans les parages, on patrouille et on reste sous la forme de loup. Alors, j'avais ravalé ma fierté de mec, et j'avais flippé en silence.

Cela faisait deux heures que je marchais près de chez Edward et Bella. Je m'attendais à voir de la lumière sortir de la chambre de Nessie, il n'y en avait pas. Peut être qu'elle avait suivi la raison, et était retournée gentiment à sa fête d'anniversaire. J'aurais tout donné pour en être sur. Et je ne pouvais pas vérifier à cause des règles. Foutus trucs de loup.

Je ruminais ma rancœur en silence quand j'entendis un hurlement. Apparemment, Sam nous attendait à la frontière. Je pris mes pattes à mon cou et courrai aussi vite que je pu. Faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à personne.

En chemin, j'entendis les pas de Leah se rapprocher, puis Seth, puis Embry et le reste de la meute. Je n'écoutais pas leurs pensées, trop focalisé sur ce qui poussait Sam à nous appeler. C'était rare, trop rare. De nouveau, je repensais à Ness et son pote. Je crevais de jalousie. Leah me regardait bizarrement. Je n'avais plus été dans cet état là depuis que Bella avait décidé d'épouser Edward.

La fourrure de Sam se détachait parmi les arbres. Derrière lui, des petits nouveaux nous regardèrent arriver. Puis Sam prit la parole et nous l'entendions tous dans nos têtes.

- Jake, que font les Cullen en ce moment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix emprunte de frayeur.

- Ils fêtent l'anniversaire de Nessie. Pourquoi ?

- Y a-t-il des invités chez eux ? répondit-il en ignorant ma question.

- 4 vampires et un demi-vampire. Viennent d'Amazonie. _Pourquoi ?_

- Ils se nourrissent de sang humain donc ... Pourtant, ça ne sentait pas le véritable vampire ... continua-t-il en se perdant dans ses pensées.

- Putain, Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'énervai-je

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et me parla d'une voix calme sans me brusquer. Bizarrement, son ton était plein de pitié.

- Charlie a appelé. On a retrouvé le cadavre de Tom Newton dans le bar de son père. Vidé de son sang. Avec deux petits trous sur le cou.

- Quelle horreur ... soufflai-je.

Puis je repris en tremlant :

- Ce ne sont pas les Cullen.

Les dernières paroles me revinrent soudainement. « Ca ne sentait pas le véritable vampire ... »

- Je suis allé vérifier moi-même Jake. Ils étaient deux. Je t'accorde que l'un d'entre eux n'était pas un Cullen ... dit-il doucement. Ou du moins pas encore ...

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. « Ca ne sentait pas le véritable vampire ». Ce fut Leah qui répondit à ma place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas encore », Sam ? Bon sang, sois clair et explique tout depuis le début !

- Très bien, dit-il en me jetant un regard condescendant.

Je voulais l'entendre confirmer ce que je craignais trop. Je rêvais, ce n'était pas possible !

- Charlie a interrogé Mike et des personnes présentes au bar ce soir. Mike a dit que son fils était resté avec une camarade de son lycée et un de ses amis après son départ. D'autres clients ont dit qu'ils étaient les seuls à être assis au bar et qu'ils s'enfilaient verre sur verre. D'après Lauren Mallory, la fille était mineure et ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger son pote. Elle et son mari ont été les derniers à quitter le bar vers 23h et les deux jeunes sont restés encore après eux. A cette heure-ci, Tom Newton était toujours vivant.

Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler. Sam parlait et j'avais peur de trop bien comprendre ... Oh putain, Ness ...

- La police a donc mené son enquête sur les deux jeunes. D'après quelques skateurs, ils auraient vu un couple sortir du bar aux environs de minuit et s'embrasser passionnément près d'eux.

J'étais incapable de parler. Les mots « verre », « cadavre » et « passionnément » résonnaient dans ma tête.

- J'imagine que la police ne sait pas qui a tué Tom Newton. Il n'y avait bien sûr pas d'empreintes, déduisit Leah. Lequel de nos amis vampires comptes tu accuser Sam ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. _Ce ne sont pas de véritables vampires qui ont tué Tom Newton._

Le sol s'effondra sous mes pieds. Je me retrouvais les 4 fers en l'air, étalé sur le sol.

_Nessie Cullen, ta fiancée, vient de liquider un humain et est surement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son pote le demi-vampire._

_Nessie Cullen, ta fiancée, vient de liquider un humain et est surement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son pote le demi-vampire._

- Oh mon dieu, lâcha Leah.

- Mes conclusions sont donc simples. Ce sont Renesmée et Nahuel, le deuxième demi-vampire, qui ont tué Tom Newton. Et il semble qu'ils ne sont pas indifférents l'un à l'autre.

- Les Cullen sont ils au courant ? demanda Seth.

- J'en doute. Ils ne laisseraient pas la petite prendre cette voie intentionnellement.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmurai-je enfin.

- Jake, sois raisonnable ...

- CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! hurlai-je.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous longuement mais aucun n'osa parler. Je brisai donc le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

- Je vais aller voir les Cullen, Sam. Je vais te prouver que ce n'est pas Renesmée qui l'a tué. Je vais te le prouver.

Sur ce, je me relevai difficilement et traversai la forêt aussi vite que je pouvais. La vitesse étai enivrante, le vent qui fouettait ma fourrure rendaient mes pensées plus claires... Des larmes énormes coulaient, intarissables. Impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Mon amour, mon cœur, mon âme ne pouvait pas avoir tué un humain puis s'être abreuvée de son sang. C'était inimaginable, inconcevable.

La douleur était telle que je cru que mon cœur allait s'éparpiller sur le sol en milles morceaux. Mais il tint le coup jusqu'à la maison blanche des Cullen dans laquelle je précipitais, essoufflé, les yeux rouges, après avoir pris le temps de me transformer et d'enfiler un short. Au diable les règles. J'avais des choses plus importantes à régler.

Le visage surpris de Bella fut la première chose que je vis alors que je déboulais parmi toute une bande de vampires. Les prunelles dorées d'Alice et Jasper me permirent de voir qu'ils venaient de chasser des animaux. Deux potentiels coupables éliminés.

Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie descendirent quand ils m'entendirent arriver. Leurs prunelles toutes aussi dorées me permirent de retirer quatre autres noms de la liste. Mon coeur me faisait mal, si mal ...

- Que se passe-t-il, Jacob ? demanda Carlisle d'une voix soucieuse.

- Etes-vous restés ici toute la nuit ? demandai-je à Edward en le pointant lui et sa femme du doigt.

- Oui, Jacob. Et nos invités aussi, répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

Six autres coupables éliminés. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face. Sam avait raison. Je m'affalais sur un canapé crème, laissant les larmes jaillir et couler tout leur saoul. Ce fut Bella qui craqua la première.

- Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? cria-t-elle à moitié hystérique.

- Où sont Renesmée et Nahuel ? demandai-je faiblement entre deux sanglots.

- Partis se balader, Jake, répondit Bella sans comprendre. Edward se figea soudain en lisant dans mes pensées. Sa mimique horrifiée eut le don de clouer le bec de tous les vampires.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils n'aient fait que se balader ...

- Quoi ? Ils se sont embrassés ? C'est ce qui te met dans ses états, cabot ? ironisa Rosalie, en respirant à nouveau.

Carlisle la fit taire d'un geste.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit pire que ça. Jacob ... que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin calmement.

- La police a retrouvé le cadavre de Tom Newton dans le bar que l'on fréquente souvent avec Renesmée.

- QUOI ? Vous fréquentez un BAR ? Jacob Black, je te promets que si ma fille a des ennuis parce que tu l'emmènes dans un bar ... commença à hurler Bella.

- Putain Bella, tu ne comprends donc rien ! Ta fille et son nouveau petit ami ont tué Tom Newton ! hurlai-je plus fort qu'elle.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le salon de la villa. Tous me fixaient avec une expression horrifiée. Celle de Bella était la pire. Tout à coup, son corps se ramollit et elle s'étala sur le sol. Un malaise apparemment. Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des malaises. Mais j'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Edward se précipita sur elle, complètement paniqué. Carlisle me regardait sans comprendre quand enfin il lâcha :

- On part à leur recherche. Maintenant. Edward, tu restes avec Bella. Laisse-lui le temps de se remettre. Alice, Jasper vous longez la rivière. Emmett et Rosalie, vous fouillez toute la ville. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri et Huilen, rentrez chez vous. Ils se sont peut-être déjà enfuis en Amazonie. Esmé et moi iront voir les loups pour éclaircir la situation. Jacob, si tu veux rester ...

- Non, je vais aller voir au cottage. Ils sont peut-être passés là bas, murmurai-je.

- Très bien, déclara le patriarche.

- Carlisle, si tu tombes sur ma fille, administre-lui la gifle de sa vie, s'il te plait. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir m'en charger moi-même, grogna Edward en tenant Bella dans ses bras.

Le médecin hocha la tête et se précipita dehors, vite suivi par les autres vampires. Je me précipitais à leur suite en jetant un coup d'œil au salon où Bella reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Je me remis à slalomer entre les arbres jusqu'au cottage. Tout à coup mes yeux aperçurent deux silhouettes qui virevoltaient en riant en direction de la maisonnette. J'accélérai. Leur odeur me frappa. Elles étaient combinées à un goût de sang humain insupportable. J'avais trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

J'attrapai le bras de Nessie violement et la tirai vers moi. Sous le choc, elle pilla et lâcha la main du monstre qui l'accompagnait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la terreur.

- Jacob, chuchota-t-elle.

Je grognai, et entreprit de me métamorphoser sur le champ, sans la lâcher. Elle cria, tenta de se débattre mais ne parvint pas à s'échapper. Son compagnon montra les dents, près à attaquer mais je poussais un rugissement qui le fit reculer rapidement. Non seulement elle était prisonnière, mais tout le monde était au courant que je les avais retrouvés. Je l'entendis chuchoter quelque chose à Nahuel, qui fuyait en direction du cottage. Il ne restait qu'elle et moi. Je repris forme humaine, ne me souciant pas de l'absence de vêtements sur mon corps. Elle ne parut pas s'en formaliser non plus et me jeta un regard haineux. Ses prunelles avaient viré au rouge sang.

- Jacob Black, lâche-moi, grogna-t-elle.

- Certainement pas, infâme buveuse de sang. T'as tué un être vivant je te rappelle. Il n'est même pas question que tu t'en tires comme ça.

- C'est de ta faute ! cria-t-elle. Tu serais venu comme tu l'avais promis, je n'aurais pas suivi Nahuel et Newton serait toujours vivant, cracha-t-elle.

- Comme si sa survie dépendait de moi ! Ca fait des mois que tu projettes de le tuer Ness. Et tu le sais très bien. Tes parents avaient raison. Tu es devenue invivable. C'est incroyable.

- Parce que tu les soutiens maintenant ?

- Oui je les soutiens, Ness. Regarde toi, tu t'habilles comme une prostituée, tu passes tes soirées dans des bars, et t'embrasse le premier mec venu. Non seulement tu bois, mais en plus tu tues quelqu'un. J'espère au moins que tu es fière de toi ! Ness, t'es même pas majeure, bordel !

- La faute à qui Jacob Black ? Qui m'a montré tout ça ?

Plus que quelques minutes avant qu'ils arrivent. J'ignorais sa réplique et la retiens plus fort.

- Lâche-moi, Jacob, dit-elle pour la deuxième fois.

- Non.

- Lâche-moi, Jacob, je pars. Je plaque tout. Ma famille, mes parents, toi. J'en ai marre. Je ne vous supporte plus, ni toi, ni eux. Je veux être autre chose qu'une demie, tu comprends ça ? Oublie-moi, je ne veux plus de toi. Je veux renaitre, vivre ma vie et profiter de tout ce dont on m'a privée. Il me soutient, Jacob, et je crois que je l'aime. Plus que toi. Alors si tu tiens un peu à moi, laisse moi partir.

- Non, grognai-je, imperturbable.

Elle bouillait de rage. Ca tombait bien, moi aussi. Son nouveau fiancé venait d'apparaître derrière elle, un sac à la main. Apparemment, il avait fait leurs valises.

- Ness, il faut qu'on parte. Maintenant, dit-il.

- J'arrive, Nal, répondit-elle en tirant sur son bras.

- Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part, sifflai-je.

- Tu m'auras appris une chose au moins, Jacob Black. C'est que pour toi, ta meute compte plus que moi. Tu es infichu de défier tes frères, tu as trop peur. Lâche, persifla-t-elle. Que les besoins de ta petite-amie vampire te passent au dessus de la tête. Mieux, même, tu t'en fiches. Alors, je vais passer le restant de mes jours avec quelqu'un qui se soucie véritablement de moi et qui prendra soin de moi. Voilà ce que je retiendrais de toi et de tes pairs Jacob Black. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour côtoyer des vampires. Vous n'êtes pas capable de les aimer. Tu es incapable de m'aimer.

Ses mots me brûlèrent, laissèrent un goût amer dans ma bouche et je lâchais son bras, blessé très profondément. Elle m'accusait de ne pas l'aimer. La seule chose que j'avais su faire correctement ces dernières années. Elle afficha un air méprisant. Mon état était indescriptible. Ma seconde d'inattention eut pour résultat qu'elle prit la fuite en trainant Nahuel derrière elle. Elle ne tourna pas les yeux vers moi, ne versa pas une larme. J'entendais de faibles pas qui approchaient. Trop tard, vous arrivez trop tard.

Je me sentis tomber dans les ténèbres, incapable de me relever. La dernière chose que je vis fut Renesmée disparaissant à travers les arbres pour me plus jamais revenir. Et je suis sûr que ceux qui arrivèrent derrière moi le virent aussi.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Petit mot de la fin ...**

**Dur pour Jacob ... Je ne suis pas fan, mais le faire souffrir à ce point c'est dur quand ****même. Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ?**


	4. Les lois d'Orion

**Nouveau chapitre ! Il constitue un nouveau tournant, et enfin, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses après ça. Enjoy reading !**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Chapitre 4-

Les lois d'Orion

_"I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter"_

_Linkin Park – In the End_

**Point de**** vue**** Jacob**

Je m'éveillai lentement, incapable de voir où j'étais. Ca ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais connu avant. Mes yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la douce lumière qui venait de la baie vitrée. Je me redressai, et tentai de discerner quelque chose de familier.

C'était trop bien rangé. Donc pas habité. Le lit de fer forgé noir était recouvert d'un édredon doré accordé à la moquette qui me rappelait quelque chose, sans que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Contre un mur était installé un petit canapé de cuir noir qui paraissait très confortable. Dans cette chambre (car c'était une chambre, je n'avais pas de doute là-dessus), il y avait une profusion de CD digne d'un disquaire. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de genres, d'artistes différents. La chaine sophistiquée installée dans un coin de la pièce devait coûter une véritable fortune.

Quelques coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Je me jetai un regard, remarquant que j'étais vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement qui ne m'appartenait pas. Et pour la première fois, une odeur sucrée, beaucoup trop sucrée, parvint jusqu'à mes narines. Pas de doutes, j'étais chez mes vampires préférés. Et je n'étais pas dans la chambre de n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Mon rival de toujours, celui qui s'était juré de détruire ma vie entière. Et pas de doutes, non seulement il m'avait volé Bella, mais en me la volant, il avait conçu un être qui était toute ma vie. Un être incompatible avec ma nature de loup-garou, qui me causait une souffrance indescriptible. Une autre odeur me frappa d'un coup lorsque je soulevais la couverture dorée. Quelque chose que je n'avais pas senti depuis ... quinze ans. Cela faisait donc quinze ans que Bella Cullen était un vampire. Et il y a quinze ans, elle passait ses nuits humaines avec son futur vampire de mari dans une maison pleine de vampires. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette chambre, à l'époque où je pouvais encore l'aimer. Berk.

Ma porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et le visage fluet d'Alice Cullen m'apparut. Au moins quelqu'un qui ne me rappellerait pas trop ma vie d'avant.

- Jacob ? Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai rêvé, Alice ? Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé, je t'en prie. Elle est toujours là, hein ? demandai-je sur un ton plein d'espoir. Espoir futile et inutile. Je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé. Mais il fallait que quelqu'un me le confirme. Après tout les loups-garous n'étaient pas dignes de confiance ...

Elle me regarda avec ce regard qu'avaient eu Sam et les autres la nuit dernière, trop compatissant, trop emprunt de pitié, mais ne répondit pas. Ca me donnait envie de vomir, mais je ne pouvais que l'accepter. J'étais celui qui était le plus à plaindre dans l'histoire. C'était ma vie, et on me l'avait arrachée.

- Tu es resté inconscient toute la nuit, Jacob. Tu ne me feras pas avaler que « ça va », dit-elle avec une grimace. Ca fait des heures que Bella et Edward se disputent dehors parce qu'ils s'estiment tous les deux responsables du départ de Nessie. Personne ne va les déranger, on préfère rester en dehors de tout ça. Mais on sait aussi que s'ils ne se hurlaient pas dessus, ils se seraient déjà démembrés et brûlés l'un et l'autre. Ils vont tellement mal ...

Ses yeux reflétaient la profonde tristesse qu'elle éprouvait. Et je ne pouvais que la comprendre mais si mon cœur hurlait que non, je ne pouvais pas la comprendre. Elle ne perdait pas la chose la plus importante de sa vie à cause de sa nature !

- Evitez tout de même qu'ils en viennent aux mains ... Il y a eu assez de dégâts pour le prochain siècle. Et ils s'aiment trop pour se tuer mutuellement ... soupirai-je.

- Emmett et Jasper veillent. Ne fais tout de même pas de bêtises, Jacob. Elle pourrait revenir. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime encore au fond d'elle.

Aimer. Ce foutu verbe qui avait décidément régit toute mon existence. J'avais aimé Bella. Elle aimait son putain de vampire, qui, par amour, lui avait fait un bébé, l'avait rendue immortelle. L'amour avait couru à ma perte pour la première fois.

Puis le joli bébé monstre qui avait tué la fille que j'aimais s'était révélé être _la_ fille. Celle qui ferait battre mon cœur pour l'éternité. Nous avions vécu tout ce qu'un couple pouvait désirer. Il m'était impossible de vivre sans elle. Pas elle apparemment. Elle avait filé, laissant derrière elle des loques. Rien de plus.

L'amour allait courir à ma perte pour la deuxième fois. Et cette fois, il ne me louperait pas.

- Non, Alice. Elle ne reviendra pas pour moi, si elle devait revenir. Avec ton don d'extralucide, tu devrais le savoir non ? sifflai-je.

- ... Je crois que je vais te laisser. Ne fais pas de bêtises, Jacob, répéta-t-elle.

Si elle croyait que j'allais l'écouter, elle rêvait. Mais je fis comme si de rien était. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa démarche souple et gracieuse.

Elle attrapa le battant, le tira vers elle. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, elle ne sortit pas mais se figea totalement. Une minute. Deux minutes. Trois minutes. Elle ne bougeait pas et les secondes s'écoulaient doucement, interminables. Toujours aucun signe de vie.

Je sortis précipitamment du lit, et couru vers elle. Elle ne réagit pas, ne se tourna pas vers moi. En posant la main sur son épaule, je murmurai à son oreille :

- Alice ?

Le contact de ma main sur elle lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et elle se mit à trembler. Puis tout à coup, elle tomba sur le sol, inanimé, les yeux recouverts d'un voile, signe qu'elle lisait l'avenir. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque rempli d'horreur, et elle respirait seulement par à-coups. Des spasmes l'agitaient régulièrement. Je me penchais sur elle et dit.

- Alice, tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Calme-toi, explique-moi ... Alice ...

Je m'apprêtai à continuer ma phrase quand un cri perçant sortit de sa bouche. Il était empli d'une horreur indescriptible, pire que celle de son visage. C'était la fin du monde ou quoi ? Le cri me figea à son tour, et laissant la panique me gagner, l'horreur prit le pas sur la souffrance, et je hurlai, moi-aussi. Je savais qu'Alice Cullen avait vu quelque chose qui risquait d'être pire que la mort elle-même.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Bella**

- ... ça fait des années que je te dis qu'il faut la laisser vivre sa vie Edward ! Regarde où ça nous a mené !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'on sache qu'elle buvait, couchait à tout va ? Tu aurais aimé savoir que ta fille était une vraie débauchée, Bella ?

- On aurait pu l'aider à faire d'autres choses, à arrêter l'alcool. Elle n'en serait peut-être pas venue à passer sa soirée à se saouler et tuer Tom !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait autant de mal à le supporter qu'à boire du sang animal.

- Et tu la défends maintenant ? hurlai-je.

-Bella, ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il me prit dans ses bras, je me serrai contre lui. Nous voulions pleurer sur notre fille, nous en étions incapables. Cela faisait des heures que nous nous hurlions dessus sans raison. Peut-être pour évacuer la rage, la haine et la douleur que nous ressentions. C'était tellement plus facile d'accuser l'autre que de se dire qu'on avait tout loupé.

Les yeux d'Edward reflétaient ce que les miens exprimaient. Je n'aimais pas le voir souffrir. Il n'aurait pas du souffrir. J'affichais un petit sourire triste, le sien était semblable au mien.

- On est bêtes, hein ? murmurai-je

- Non. On se sent juste vraiment mal.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit.

- Pas autant que moi ... soupira-t-il.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je d'une voix résignée.

- A part ne plus y penser ? Je ne crois pas. Elle est surement déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est.

- Alors oublions ...

Je savais que je n'en étais pas capable et que lui non plus. Mais nous ferions semblant pour préserver l'autre. Après tout il était inutile de se morfondre éternellement. On ne changerait pas le passé.

Edward se pencha doucement vers moi, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Je sentais le regard d'Emmett et Jasper sur mon dos, mais je m'en fichais. Lorsque nos lèvres se frôlèrent, un cri strident retentit aux alentours, vite suivi par un hurlement paniqué, qui semblait venir de Jacob. Ce hurlement criait un mot, un nom. Alice.

Mon mari se figea, je fis de même. Oh non. Ca n'allait pas recommencer. On avait déjà du affronter le départ de ma fille, je ne pensais pas être capable d'affronter plus. Les prunelles d'Edward étaient voilées, signe qu'il essayait de décrypter la vision de ma belle-sœur. Je me tournais en direction de la villa, ne vis qu'Emmett qui guettait en direction de l'escalier avec un air soucieux. Jasper avait disparu.

Edward se remit à bouger très rapidement. Il prit ma main et se mit à courir très vite jusqu'à la baie vitrée entrouverte, me laissant à peine le temps de réagir.

- Edward, vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? soufflai-je quand nous passions en trombe devant un Emmett interloqué.

- Alice a eu une vision. Et ce n'est pas bon signe du tout.

- Renesmée ? demandai-je, anxieuse.

- Pire, fut la seule chose qu'il réussit à articuler.

Emmett, qui avait suivi notre conversation, nous suivit dans l'escalier. Nous filions en direction de la chambre d'Edward où Jacob avait été alité après qu'il soit tombé dans les pommes hier soir. Par mesure de protection, j'étendis mon bouclier sur tous les membres de la famille. Je ne perçus par contre pas mon meilleur ami, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu. Mais j'avais d'autres soucis en tête.

Mon mari pilla net lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil de la porte de son ancienne chambre. Je fus obligée de freiner des quatre fers pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans et Emmett faillit nous percuter mais se rattrapa de justesse au chambranle. Alice était étendue sur le sol, les bras le long du corps. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais n'exprimait rien. Elle respirait doucement, au rythme des caresses de Jasper le long de son bras. Esmé s'était assise sur le lit d'Edward et Carlisle prenait le pouls de sa fille.

- Alice, explique-moi. Je n'ai pas saisi tous les détails, dit mon chéri.

- Vous serez quatre à partir. Vous retrouverez Peter, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, Garrett, ... Vous serez tellement à souffrir ... murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut prise de spasmes et je hoquetai. Entendre le nom de mes amis et savoir qu'ils allaient droit à la catastrophe me paniquai. Mais j'avais plus peur de ce qui allait suivre. Je sentais que le départ de Renesmée n'était que le début d'une série sans fin de drames.

Car tout n'était qu'un drame soigneusement orchestré. A la fin, nous périrons, inconscients que notre sort était joué il y a déjà des années.

Croisant le regard du reste de la famille, je m'apprêtais à demander à mon tour qu'on m'explique, mais Alice me coupa.

- Bella ... Ton père ... arrive. Eloigne-le vite. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et il vaudrait mieux protéger les humains de la ville.

Sans comprendre un mot de ses indications, je m'exécutais et descendit accueillir mon père. Edward ne me suivit pas, contrairement à son habitude et resta debout à regarder le vide. C'était ... étonnant. A croire qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour préparer quelque chose que lui seul savait. Je ne m'attardais pas sur ce détail car j'entendis déjà la voiture de patrouille s'engouffrer sur le chemin qui menait à la maison.

Il n'était pas question d'alarmer Charlie. Il le serrait déjà assez quand il remarquerait que je n'avais toujours pas changé. Il était de plus en plus vieux, et moi je restais éternellement jeune. Mais il faisait comme si de rien était, alors que je voyais souvent des éclats de terreur pure traverser ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas m'écarter de mon père, mais je savais que je n'aurais bientôt plus le choix.

Mon père sortit de la voiture avec un air d'enterrement. Mauvais signe. Je tentai de cacher ma propre mine déterrée sous un large sourire et je le pris dans mes bras.

- Salut, papa. Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? débitai-je, espérant que si je le noyais sous les questions, il ne prêterait pas attention à ma peau glaciale.

- Bella, il faut que je te parle. Il y a eu un meurtre en ville. Tu es au courant ?

Je pouvais difficilement être moins au courant. Néanmoins, j'hochais la tête et répondit :

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler. C'est le fils de Mike c'est ça ?

- Oui, Tom Newton. On l'a retrouvé dans le bar de son père complètement vidé de son sang. Avec deux trous rouges sur la jugulaire. Comme si on lui avait aspiré. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le coupable et je doute que nous le trouvions un jour. Il n'y aucune trace, aucun indice. Juste ce couple suspect. Mais ce n'est pas assez, on a aucune description, rien. Et, Bella ...

- Papa ? demandai-je, l'air de rien.

- Ces évènements sont si ... improbables que je me demandais ... Non, oublie c'est bête, bafouilla-t-il.

- Que tu te demandais quoi ? Pose ta question, tu ne risques rien.

- Je me demandais si ... Jacob ou toi et les Cullen aviez quelque chose à voir là-dedans, lâcha-t-il en rougissant.

Perspicace l'ex chef de police. Beaucoup trop perspicace. La jolie teinte rouge de sa peau éveilla ma soif. Je l'ignorais. J'étais rongée par la culpabilité et le désir d'en finir avec les secrets. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas courir à sa perte. Alors je niai tout en bloc.

- Bien sûr que non ... C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Je crois, oui. Où est Nessie ? J'aimerais lui dire un mot à elle aussi.

- Elle ... elle est partie faire de la randonnée dans les Goat Rocks avec ses deux oncles. Elle ne reviendra pas avant ... trois jours, mentis-je, mal sûrement.

S'il savait à quel point j'aurais aimé que mon mensonge soit vrai. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir quand, _si_ ma fille reviendrait.

- Ah. C'est embêtant. Parce qu'il aurait vraiment fallu que je lui parle tout de suite ... Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire à toi ... Après tout, tu es sa mère ... grommela Charlie.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Papa ? demandai-je, anxieuse. Une fois de plus, j'avais peur que mon père soit trop perspicace. Qu'il devine qui était responsable du crime.

- Mike m'a parlé de Nessie qui était au bar avec un ami. Et ce serait, d'après nos témoins, la dernière personne à avoir quitté les lieux, hier soir. Bella, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Mais je suis presque sûr que ta fille est mêlée au meurtre de Newton. Je ne sais juste pas comment elle s'y est prise.

Oh mon Dieu. Vite un mensonge.

- C'est impossible, Papa. Elle est rentrée tôt hier. Tu pourras demander à Carlisle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'impliques tant dans cette affaire. Tu es à la retraite, tu es censé te reposer, pas courir après les criminels. Reste en dehors de cette histoire, je t'en prie. Il faut vraiment que je te laisse. Hum ... Alice ne se sent pas très bien. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire. Et promets-moi que tu restes à la maison ce soir. Et que tu n'en sors pas. D'accord ?

Il me détailla d'un air suspicieux, mais acquiesça. Il ajouta en retournant dans la voiture :

- Tu ne changes toujours pas, Bella. Secret trop gros n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il, chagrin.

Il referma la portière et partit. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il suivrait mes ordres, comme j'avais suivi ceux d'Alice. Je retournai vite à l'intérieur rejoindre ma famille, espérant enfin en savoir plus sur cette vision.

En pénétrant dans la pièce, j'eus une impression de changement. Tout le monde était assis par terre, en cercle, l'air de m'attendre avec impatience. Je m'assis entre Edward et Esmé, remarquant au passage que quatre valises étaient posées au pied du lit et que Jacob manquait toujours à l'appel. Mais où était-il passé ? Je me tournais en direction d'Alice, prête à encaisser ce qui allait suivre.

- Les Volturis vont venir, déclara ma belle-sœur.

Tout le monde, sauf Edward, hoqueta de frayeur. Elle continua :

- Ils ont instauré de nouvelles règles. Injustes, déloyales, mais nous ne pouvons pas lutter. Tout vampire accusé qui se rendra sans protester sera emprisonné à Volterra. Ceux qui tenteront de s'échapper seront condamnés à morts. Ces nouvelles règles ont pour but, non seulement d'asseoir la puissance du clan, mais aussi d'empêcher toute nouvelle alliance ou révolte comme il y a quinze ans.

- Qui vont-elles viser ? demanda Esmé.

- Tout vampire qui, par le passé, s'est révolté ou a menacé les Volturis, par ses actes ou par ses paroles, sera accusé. Seront également accusés les vampires qui possèdent un don, un talent qui pourrait se révéler être utile en cas de conflit. Ces derniers seront d'abord invités à rejoindre les soldats. S'ils refusent, ils seront enfermés avec les autres. Ils appellent ça les lois d'Orion, termina Alice.

Personne ne commenta pendant de longues minutes. Nous étions tous choqués. Finalement, Carlisle parla.

- Mais pourquoi tant de violence ?

- Ils ont peur, Carlisle, répondit Edward. Et le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour se protéger était d'attaquer les éventuelles menaces.

- Alice, ... Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que nous serons quatre, dans la famille, à être accusé. Qui ? soufflai-je.

Ma belle-sœur inspira un grand coup alors que je me figeais dans l'attente des noms.

- Carlisle, Jasper, Edward et toi, dit-elle en me regardant.

- Pourquoi ? cria Rosalie

- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que seuls Edward et Bella recevront la proposition d'intégrer les soldats. Aro me voulait également, mais il n'a pas trouvé quelque chose d'assez ... convaincant pour me faire enfermer moi aussi.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai fait nos valises, dit Edward. Nous partons tout de suite. Il est hors de question d'attendre qu'ils arrivent et de se jeter dans leurs bras.

- Vous ne pourrez pas fuir Démétri, Edward, dit Emmett. Je préfèrerais me battre. Que la vraie justice gagne !

- S'ils se battent Emmett, ils mourront, contra Alice.

- Plutôt mourir que de les rejoindre ! cracha Edward.

- Quel égoïsme ! protesta Esmé. Tu te fiches donc de notre souffrance, Edward. Vous disparaitrez, mais nous nous resterons. Il est hors de question que vous vous sacrifiez ...

- Et si Renesmée revenait et que ses deux parents avaient disparu ..., murmurai-je

Ma remarque jeta un froid sur la pièce. Alice reprit.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, il faut les attendre. Si vous vous faites juste enfermer, on trouvera toujours un moyen de vous sortir de là.

Edward grogna mais ne protesta pas. Nous n'avions pas d'autre solution.

- Il faudra éloigner les loups. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Aro s'en prenne à eux aussi, dit Carlisle.

- Je vais le dire à Ja ... commença Alice.

Elle jeta un regard sur toute la pièce, ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et renifla. Apparemment, elle fit chou blanc car elle demanda :

- Où est Jacob ?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Jacob**

La boucle allait enfin être bouclée.

J'avais quitté la maison des Cullen après le malaise d'Alice. Ils étaient trop préoccupés par sa vision pour se rendre compte que j'avais disparu. Tant mieux, non seulement, je ne voulais pas d'aide, mais en plus je ne voulais pas être mêlé à leurs nouveaux problèmes. J'avais assez donné de ma petite personne pour cette bande de vampires jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Qui n'allait plus tarder.

Pieds nus, juste vêtu d'un short, comme à l'habitude, j'admirais le dernier paysage que je voulais voir de mon existence. J'étais juste au bord du gouffre, à la limite entre ma vie et ma mort. Les vagues frappaient avec force les parois, projetant quelques gouttelettes d'eau salée sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux. Mes écouteurs étaient vissés dans mes oreilles et mon iPod hurlait la dernière mélodie que j'écouterais.

_I tried so hard_

Oui, j'avais essayé si dur de vivre, d'aimer. Sans résultats.

_And get so far_

J'avais parcouru toute la région pour protéger d'abord Bella, puis Nessie. Toutes deux m'avait préféré des vampires. Pas grave. Je ne me sentirais pas seul encore longtemps.

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter _

Non, tout cela n'avait rien changé. Je m'étais battu jusqu'au bout pour, finalement ne rien recevoir. Alors j'avais décidé que c'était la fin. Ma fin.

Je coupais l'iPod, débranchais les écouteurs et le lançai sur le sol. Un chanceux le trouvera, se l'appropriera et écoutera la fin de la dernière chanson que j'aurais entendue.

J'avais choisi cet endroit car il avait marqué le moment où ma vie avait basculé. Si Bella n'avait pas sauté de cette falaise, elle n'aurait pas retrouvé Edward, elle n'aurait pas eu Renesmée. Nous formerions une famille belle et heureuse. Sans demi-vampires pour nous gâcher l'existence.

Je l'avais choisi également pour sa théâtralité. Sauter des falaises et en mourir, c'était digne de Shakespeare. Presque aussi beau que le poison qu'avale Juliette lorsque Roméo s'est suicidé. Vouloir être théatral était me rapprocher de celui qui avait détruit mon existance. Edward Cullen. Il était lié aux deux femmes que j'avais aimé, et toutes deux s'étaient rallié à lui où à ce qu'il était. Etre théatral me rapprocherait de lui, me ferait caresser l'espoir que j'aurais pu être lui et vivre heureux.

J'avais voulu vivre heureux. J'allais être heureux là où je serais.

Je balayais du regard les lieux, moi. Adieu, Forks. Adieu, tout ce qui avait constitué ma vie. Plus rien ne me retient ici, et je préfère partir définitivement. J'espérais juste que ma malédiction ne m'empêcherait pas d'accomplir ce que j'avais décidé. Mon choix était fait, rien ne pouvait plus me faire changer d'avis. Adieu, adieu.

Rassemblant une dernière fois mon courage, j'avalais ma dernière goulée d'air et sautai.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Petit mot de la fin ...**

**Eh, oui je suis sadique ^^ Pas de Nessie aujourd'hui car il faut se concentrer un petit peu sur l'après-départ. Maintenant, tout est près pour faire Boum ! =) J'espère ne choquer personne avec Jacob ... Mais il n'a peut être pas dit son dernier mot :p**

**Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**


	5. Don du sang

**Il a mis du temps pour arriver mais il est enfin là. Désolée du retard, mais le boulot s'accumule et j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour que le chapitre soit parfait . Maintenant, à vous de lire. Enjoy =)**

**/ !\ Passages violents succeptibles de choquer les âmes sensibles. Vous voilà prévenus.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**- Chapitre 5 –**

**Don du sang**

_"All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here_

_In my arms "_

_Depeche Mode – Enjoy the silence_

_._

_._

Mon nom est Maria Helton. Je pense que je suis morte.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens était le froid, la douleur, l'odeur du sang.

Cette dernière n'aurait rien eu d'étrange en temps normal si ça n'avait pas été le _mien_.

Je suis, enfin j'étais, régulièrement bénévole aux collectes de sang organisée à Tulsa, en Oklahoma. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons engagé deux nouveaux volontaires. Ils étaient incroyablement beaux avec leurs iris noirs profonds, leurs traits impeccables. Ils se disaient frères et sœurs, ce qui était évident aux yeux de tous.

Ils disaient s'appeler Nahuel et Renesmée. Prénoms étranges et peu communs en Amérique. Ils disaient venir d'Amérique du Sud, leur accent était à couper au couteau.

Nous avions commencé la collecte à 9h précises ce samedi là. La foule se pressait, comme à l'habitude. Ils étaient nombreux à vouloir aider les malheureux en attente de transfusions. Alors, nous avions commencé à prélever beaucoup de sang, que nous stockions dans de petites fioles dans des caisses au fond de la salle.

J'avais tiqué à 13h quand j'avais vu Nahuel mettre sa main devant Renesmée comme pour l'empêcher de se lever. La jeune fille était tendue comme un arc, prête à bondir. Je ne comprenais pas. Mais le reste de l'après-midi passa, même s'il me semblait que les yeux de la fille brûlaient de rage. Ou d'autre chose.

A 16 heures, nous allions arrêter la collecte. Je piquais ma dernière personne, et une trentaine attendait dans la salle pour partir, souhaitant nous saluer. Tous étaient des amis, des proches d'un d'entre nous. Il y en avait pour chaque bénévoles sauf pour les deux nouveaux. Ils prétextaient être orphelins. Personne ne releva.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'homme se lever, et fermer les portes, en accrochant un chaine autour de la poignée. Il jeta un regard brûlant à sa sœur, qui se leva en passant sa langue sur ses dents fabuleusement blanches et effrayantes.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se regarda sans comprendre. J'eus un hoquet de frayeur, partagé par mes camarades tandis que la famille de mon meilleur ami, Tyler, rigolaient doucement, croyant à une mauvaise blague. J'avais été si longtemps intriguée par ces deux personnes qu'il m'était impossible de croire à un canular. J'avais un horrible sentiment de finalité.

Le bel homme prit la parole en avançant doucement vers nous.

- Bien, vous allez rester calmes et ne pas bouger. Si vous enfreignez ces règles, vous souffrirez bien plus que nécessaire. Suis-je clair ?

Les sourires s'effacèrent d'un seul coup. Nous étions livides et impassibles.

- Je m'appelle donc Nahuel et voici Renesmée, ma fiancée. Nous vous avons servis de faux papiers pour nos inscriptions. J'ai plus de 150 ans et elle en a 15. Nos différences d'âge vous intriguent ? Nous avons tous les deux atteint notre maturité et nous sommes libres de nos actes. Libres de ce que nous allons accomplir maintenant.

- Nous sommes des vampires, reprit la femme. Ce n'est pas un mythe. Nous buvons du sang …

Elle attrapa une des fioles, l'ouvrit et en vida le contenu dans sa gorge avec un immense sourire. Je vis ses yeux s'éclaircir.

- … Nous sommes très violents. Nous avons une force et une vitesse surhumaine. Vous ne seriez pas capables de nous résister quelques minutes.

Pour toute réponse, son petit-ami attrapa une des chaises en fer et la réduisit en pièce sans le moindre effort.

- Nessie oublie de vous donner un petit aperçu de ce qui risque de vous arriver si vous tentez de vous défendre, menaça l'homme, en indiquant du doigt une petite fille de quatre ans qui accompagnait ses parents. Toi. Ton nom.

La petite ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'homme s'approcha en dévoilant ses dents. Elle bafouilla à toute vitesse.

- Ca... Ca ...Caroline, monsieur.

- Bien, Caroline approche, maintenant. Et dépêche toi, ou tes parents auront très mal. Allez !

La mère retint sa fille contre elle aussi fort qu'elle put, mais la petite se dégagea toute tremblante et avança vers le couple morbide. La fille l'attrapa par les deux bras qu'elle serra dans une main. La petite était totalement tétanisée.

- Si vous tentez le moindre geste, voilà ce qui risque de vous arriver, grogna Nahuel. Ness ? Je t'en prie, vas-y.

La femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle pencha brutalement la tête de Caroline sur le côté, dévoilant ses veines. Contrairement à ce que j'attendais, elle ne mordit pas. Elle fit bien pire.

L'homme s'approcha prit la tète de la petite et l'arracha. Tout bonnement. La gamine n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler. Déjà son sang giclait à travers la pièce nous aspergeant tous. Les deux vampires se penchèrent sur le cadavre étêté et ils burent les perles rouges qui gouttaient le long des épaules.

L'homme attrapa la tête tombée sur le sol et la lança aux parents de Caroline. D'instinct, le père la rattrapa mais prit conscience de ce que c'était et la lâcha aussitôt. La mère tomba dans les pommes, beaucoup vomirent. Moi je ne pus rien faire tant j'étais horrifiée.

De véritables monstres. S'en prendre à une petite de cet âge. J'avais envie de hurler de terreur mais je savais que je subirais bien pire si je mouftais. J'avais tellement peur de souffrir.

Le massacre continua sans relâcher. Ils tuèrent mes amis, les parents de mes amis, … Tant de gens que j'avais connu que je continuerais à chérir là où je suis. Certains avaient tenté de s'échapper, ils leur avaient ouvert les veines une par une avec un scalpel qui trainait et avaient laissé le sang couler, buvant parfois. Je n'aurais pas supporté.

Quand vint enfin mon tour, je ne distinguais plus rien tant je pleurais. Deux petits points de douleur se manifestèrent sur ma gorge, et je me sentis partir doucement.

La mort était plus paisible, plus calme, plus belle que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Après tant d'horreur, je l'accueillais avec plaisir. Je ne pensais pas à la souffrance de ceux qui allaient rester derrière moi, à ceux qui était déjà morts, à Caroline. Une chose m'obséda, m'obsède et m'obsédera toujours.

Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis. Une paire de deux prunelles d'un rouge sanglant.

_M.H._

___________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Renesmée**

.

Même la soif n'était plus une excuse. Pas à ce point là, en tout cas.

D'accord, d'accord. Après une semaine de cavale, Nal avait raison, il fallait qu'on se nourrisse. Un ou deux humains, discrètement, dans une ruelle sombre à minuit un soir de pleine lune. Bien glauque, discret et efficace.

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'on tuerait 30 humains à nous deux.

J'avoue aussi que son idée ne manquait pas de génie. S'inscrire comme bénévoles dans une ville où nous n'avions jamais mis les pieds pour récupérer du sang. Car nous étions là pour ça, mais pas de la façon dont les humains croyaient stupidement. La situation avait d'ailleurs était assez ironique. Ils nous offraient leur sang sans rechigner, avec un grand sourire. J'aimerais qu'il en soit pareil à chaque fois.

Mais on avait poussé l'horreur trop loin. Décapiter la petite devant ses parents était une mauvaise idée. Ouvrir les veines des fuyards était proprement dégueulasse. Nous devions nous nourrir, mais nous n'étions pas obliger de transformer notre repas en scène de film gore.

Donc après avoir déchiqueté une trentaine d'humains sans défense, Nahuel partit d'un grand éclat de rire et je me recroquevillais dans un coin de la pièce, la tête entre les genoux... Je voulais plutôt m'enterrer mille pieds sous terre. Histoire de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard vide de la tête de Caroline qui était sur le sol, juste en face de moi.

- Excellent. J'ai adoré. C'est si bon de refaire comme au bon vieux temps !, s'exclama-t-il.

Berk. Comment pouvais-t-on aimer déchiqueter de la peau ? L'ouvrir, l'arracher, en faire de la bouillie … Nahuel n'avait eu aucun scrupule à ouvrir les veines plus qu'en large des victimes. Moi, j'avais été incapable d'arracher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de la tête de Caroline. Je pouvais boire du sang, j'étais faite pour ça. Je pouvais jouer avec mes victimes, leur tourner les sens avant de les envoyer au paradis, en enfer, peu m'importait. Mais je ne pouvais pas les faire souffrir. S'il y avait une seule chose qui me restait de mon ancienne vie, c'était cela. Je ne tolérais pas la souffrance des autres.

- La tête du père quand je lui ai lancé le crâne ! J'aurais du le filmer … Hi-la-rant. La prochaine fois, Ness, on va avoir besoin d'une caméra !, continuait-il

L'envie de vomir se fit encore plus forte. Oh mon dieu. Je poussais plus ma tête entre mes genoux avant de dégobiller partout.

- Nessie … Tu vas bien ? T'es toute verte, finit-il par constater.

- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois, Nal ? On n'a pas fait assez de dégâts comme ça ? murmurai-je difficilement.

Il me regarda bizarrement. Il avait posé une main sur mon épaule. Il la retira vite avec un air dégouté. Mais je pense que de nous deux, j'étais celle qui l'était le plus.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux redevenir végétarienne, Renesmée, gronda-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! hurlai-je. Tu sais très bien que j'aime le sang humain ! Son goût, son odeur. Tout ! Je l'aime vraiment. Je ne serais pas capable de revenir en arrière !

- Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Je fondis en sanglots.

- Le problème c'est toi, Nal ! Toi, faisant souffrir inutilement tous ces gens, toi décapitant une gamine, toi étant heureux de tout ce que tu as fait ! criai-je la voix entrecoupée de sanglots impossibles à calmer. Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! Je ne peux pas te regarder faire de la véritable boucherie pour nous nourrir !

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Lui me regardait sans laisser transparaitre d'émotions. Son regard était fixe, vide et creux.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, Nal. Ou ça sera sans moi. Je veux que ce soit clair entre nous. Plus de prochaine fois ...

Il hocha la tête doucement. Au moins il avait compris. Il vint s'assoir à coté de moi, amenant de nouvelles odeurs à mes narines. La salle embaumait le sang frais. Mais cette fois il ne réveilla pas ma soif. J'avais trop bu pour pouvoir en avaler une goutte. Je pleurais encore, plus doucement toutefois. Il enlaça mes épaules et ne dis rien pendant longtemps. Mes larmes finirent par s'arrêter et je demandais :

- Comment as-tu pu y prendre du plaisir ? Et, comment ça, « comme au bon vieux temps » ?!

Il inspira un grand coup avant de répondre.

- Je n'ai pas grandi comme toi, Ness. Je suis né carnivore et je l'ai toujours été. Moi aussi, j'ai été ado. Et comme toi, j'ai voulu changer, tout plaquer. Sauf que je suis allé bien plus loin que toi. Tuer se résumait, pour moi, à faire souffrir le plus possible pour qu'on comprenne qui j'étais. Plus les gens avaient mal, plus ils avaient peur de moi. Je voulais faire peur. Eloigner les autres, être seul. Ca a plutôt bien marché. Mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré mon père et qu'il m'a proposé de le rejoindre. Il m'a fait prendre conscience de l'horreur de ce que je faisais, m'a totalement dégouté de moi-même. Alors du jour au lendemain, j'ai arrêté mes massacres. Ce qui n'empêche pas que, comme aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de recommencer et que, parfois, je le fasse. On a tous nos côtés sombres, Ness. Le mien est particulièrement noir.

Il détourna la tête, évitant mon regard.

-Alors évidemment, lorsque tu as dit que nous devions arrêter et ne jamais recommencer, j'ai été déçu. Mais je sais reconnaître quand j'ai tort. C'est terminé, Ness.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, mais je ne relevais pas. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas parler de son père. Alors, essayant d'oublier ce qui c'était passé pour le moment, je lui pris le menton, le tournai vers moi et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

Lorsque mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, il m'écarta. Je le dévisageai, choquée et furieuse à la fois. Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse et ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas très envie de t'embrasser au beau milieu d'un tas cadavres, chérie. Je trouve ça un peu dégoutant, pas toi ? En plus, ça commence à sentir mauvais. On pourrait peut-être aller voir ailleurs non ?

Moi aussi je me mis alors à sourire. Pendant que je me relevais, Nal effaça à vitesse inhumaine toute trace de notre présence ici. Les papiers, les empreintes … Tout fut détruit. La seule chose qui resta fut les trente personnes qui avaient perdu la vie.

Je voulais les oublier. Noircir cette page de mon histoire. C'était mon propre côté sombre. Et il était trop rouge à mon goût.

Honte. Voilà le mot qui décrivait mon état d'exprit. Je n'aimais pas la ressentir. Alors, pour me voiler la face, je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le passé resterait à sa place et n'empiètera pas sur le présent.

Ce fut l'impression que j'eus lorsque Nal ferma la porte de la salle derrière nous, y replaça le cadenas. Toute l'horreur de l'histoire resterait enfermée dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un essaie de faire sortir la vérité. Et ce jour là, nous serons loin.

Nahuel m'entraina à la lisière du bois qui longeait le gymnase qui avait abrité la collecte. Nous nous enfonçâmes un peu entre les arbres. Tout à coup, mon chéri me plaqua contre un tronc et me vrilla de ses yeux rouges vifs.

- Je croyais que tu voulais m'embrasser ?

J'éclatais d'un rire sonore et posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, avides. Sa langue s'enroula vite autour de la mienne et je prenais plaisir à ses mains caressant mon dos. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et frissonnai de plaisir. Il glissa ses paumes sous mon T-shirt taché de rouge et décrivit des doux cercles autour de mon nombril. J'adorais. J'accrochais mes cuisses à sa taille, le resserrant contre moi.

Ses paumes remontèrent doucement le long de mes côtes, douces et calmes. J'avais été habituée à de la vitesse, la lenteur m'était insupportable.

J'entendis des craquements pas loin de nous. Ca m'était égal, je profitais de mon amant pour la première fois. Et je voulais que ça continue.

Mais mon envie fut coupée par un juron et une voix familière. Apparemment nous n'étions plus seuls.

- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger. Je vais aller voir ailleurs et …

La voix s'arrêta brusquement. Surprise par ce que mes tympans entendaient, je rompis le baiser, défit mes cuisses du tour de taille de Nahuel. Lui cessa de caresser mon ventre, mais garda ses mains contre ma peau et tourna la tête en direction de notre visiteur. Ses cheveux bruns me coupaient la vue et je dû pencher la tête pour voir qui venait me couper dans mon élan. L'odeur indiquait que ce n'était pas un vampire.

- Oh merde, jura Jacob. Nessie Cullen et son chevalier servant, Nahuel. Désolé de vous voir que vous n'avez pas encore claqué, siffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi je suis heu…, commençai-je

- Oh tais-toi, Ness. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que « Oh qu'est-ce que c'était bien de te larguer Jacooooooooob ! ». Pour moi, il ressemblerait atrocement à l'espèce de gémissement que tu balançais à chaque fois « Oh qu'est-ce que c'était bien de coucher avec toi Jacooooob ! ». C'était bien, hein ? Tellement bien que tu préfères aller avec un autre ? Sale hypocrite.

- Jacob, gronda Nal.

- Laisse le parler. On n'en a rien à faire de ce que tu penses Jake, ajoutai-je à son intention.

Mon ex-petit ami daigna enfin adresser un regard à mon nouveau petit-ami. Et sembla remarquer pour la première fois que Nal avait ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Il ne parut par contre pas remarquer la tâche de sang qui l'ornait. Il se mit à trembler très fort. Oh oh.

- Ote tes sales pattes de là, sale sangsue ! menaça-t-il.

___________________________________________________________________________

_« Journal du 3 septembre _

Tulsa, Oklahoma

**Boucherie lors de la collecte de sang annuelle**

Comme chaque année avait lieu la collecte de sang organisée par l'hôpital local. Les participants ont été nombreux, même s'ils ont frôlé la mort, contrairement aux 30 derniers donneurs et bénévoles présents.

La police a trouvé à 22h ce soir là, le gymnase bouclé à l'extérieur par une chaîne de métal et les lumières allumées alors que la collecte devait finir dans l'après midi. Ils ont forcé l'entrée et ont découvert un véritable carnage.

Les corps de tous les bénévoles, dont la très fidèle Maria Helton qui les organise depuis près de 10 ans, et de plusieurs donneurs se révélant appartenir à l'entourage proche des bénévoles. Parmi eux, le maire William Donney, sa femme Lisa et leur fille Caroline, 4 ans, qu'on a retrouvée décapitée avec des moyens barbares. Tous les autres avaient été maltraités eux aussi, certains avaient les veines à vif, d'autres juste le cou entaillé.

La police n'a aucune source fiable concernant le ou les probables coupables de l'horreur provenue lors de la manifestation. Les donneurs étant passés plus tôt dans la journée sont incapables de fournir une description des autres bénévoles présents qui se sont mystérieusement envolés. La seule chose que nous savons est qu'ils étaient deux, se faisaient passer pour frères et sœurs ce qui suppose une ressemblance frappante. Les enquêteurs ne possèdent aucunes données concernant leur identité.

L'affaire risque donc d'être classée sans suite, car elle n'est pas sans rappeler l'assassinat de Tom Newton, à Forks, Washington, il y a une semaine. Les mêmes circonstances. La gorge entaillée, absence de sang dans le corps. La violence y était toutefois moins puissante. La piste de la police locale se porterait également sur deux jeunes, mais en couple cette fois.

En tout cas, nous tremblons tous d'être la cible de ces serial-killeurs qui, apparemment parcourent les Etats-Unis et tuent sans scrupules. Espérons que la police trouvera rapidement les deux criminels avant la mort de nouveaux individus.

_Des experts s'expriment sur les circonstances du meurtre : « Tout bonnement irrationnel ! Il reste toujours du [Suite en page 4] »_

.

Charlie Swan, chef de police à Forks à la retraite, lisait le journal dans la cuisine de sa vieille maison. Il attendait la visite de sa fiancée Sue Clearwater, partie s'occuper de ses enfants. Lui avait une fille, mariée à un individu étrange qui l'avait changée en femme étrange. Ils lui avaient donné une petite fille jusque là si gentille avec lui. Un jour, ses visites avaient commencé à s'espacer, puis elle n'était plus venue du tout. De temps en temps, il la croisait dans les rues de la bourgade, ou même sur le parking du lycée. Mais elle ne le saluait pas et continuait son chemin.

Un jour, elle avait disparu des rues, du lycée. Et ce jour-là, on avait retrouvé le cadavre de Tom Newton.

Ce jour-là, Jacob Black avait abandonné son baladeur et les clés de sa moto sur le bord d'une falaise dans la réserve indienne. Il n'avait pas redonné signe de vie et personne n'avait retrouvé le corps.

Ce jour là, Bella lui avait demandé de rester chez lui avec un air anxieux. Elle avait dit quelque chose sur l'absence de sa petite-fille qu'il n'avait pas cru. Il n'avait vu aucun autre membre de sa nouvelle famille. Elle était toujours la même, ne changeait pas physiquement. Il était sur que les autres aussi.

Charlie savait que Jacob n'avait presque rien à voir avec ça. Il n'avait tué personne. Sam l'avait juré. Il faisait peur mais n'était pas méchant, du moins en surface. Quelqu'un donc d'autre accompagnait sa petite fille et il n'était pas sur que ce soit un ange.

Ses suppositions et conclusions s'étaient arrêtées là. Il n'avait pas fouiné plus loin par peur de découvrir la vérité. Cette vérité si sombre et si sombre qu'ils tentaient tous de lui cacher.

Il lisait donc le journal. Et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur cet article rempli de vérité à peine dissimulée.

Il parcourait les lignes de plus en plus vite. A chaque mot, son cœur battait plus fort. Il était effrayé par ce qu'il voyait. Il fit rapidement le rapprochement. Et quand il atteint le dernier mot, sur la dernier ligne, et qu'il s'arrêta sur le dernier point, son cœur cessa subitement de battre.

La vérité avait surgi de l'ombre et allait à son tour détruire tout ce que Charlie pensait et espérait. Une semaine avait suffit pour faire basculer son monde.

Sa fille, son gendre, tous les Cullen, sa propre petite fille étaient des monstres.

Un battement de cœur c'est si peu. Nous ne en soucions pas, il y en a des milliards par jours. Pourtant, c'est si rare. Et il faut savoir le chérir à sa juste valeur.

Le dernier battement de Charlie Swan retentit dans le silence pesant de la maison. Et il s'effondra sur la table.

.

Lorsque Sue arriva, elle trouva le corps inanimé. Elle appella les secours. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, diagnostiquèrent un arrêt cardiaque. Ils l'embarquèrent. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. C'était la deuxième fois que l'être qu'elle chérissait risquait de mourir à cause d'un fichu cœur. Elle finit par apercevoir la une du journal de ce jour-là et comprit à son tour ce qu'était devenue Renesmée Cullen. Et hurla de désespoir.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Alors vos impressions ? Ce chapitre est celui qui m'a été le plus dur à écrire. C'est vraiment très violent. Les émotions aussi d'ailleurs ^^ Pas trop choqués ? Nouveau chapitre le plus tôt que je pourrais … Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews !**


	6. Chutes

**Nouveau chapitre (enfin !!) ! Bon, pas de scènes gore cette fois-ci. Promis ! **

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**- Chapitre 6 –**

**Chute(s)**

_« You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine _

_You may be a sinner _

_But your innocence is mine »_

_Muse – Undisclosed Desires_

**.**

**Point de vue Jacob **

Flash-back

Rassemblant une dernière fois mon courage, j'avalai ma dernière goulée d'air et sautai.

La chute fut brutale. L'air sifflait à mes oreilles, je ne distinguai plus rien. Je touchai l'eau avec fracas, me laissant submerger par la violence des vagues, avalant le plus d'eau possible pour accélérer le processus.

Je m'enfonçais dans les profondeurs, touchant le fond. Le plus dur était fait. Encore quelques minutes et je toucherai au but. Ne pas respirer était le plus important. La Mort allait enfin m'emporter.

Une minute. Je souffrai. Moi qui avais espéré que ce serait rapide et indolore … J'avais peut-être encore le temps de remonter et de trouver un autre suicide plus approprié …

Oui mais ça ficherait la théâtralité en l'air. Je pris donc mon mal en patience et attendit calmement de mourir.

A la quatrième minute, l'air avait définitivement déserté mes poumons et un épais voile noir recouvrait progressivement ma vue. Je ressentais ce que Bella avait ressenti des années plus tôt. Sauf qu'elle avait eu une chance de s'en sortir, que je n'avais pas et dont je ne voulais pas. Je fermais les yeux, heureux.

Quand tout fut tout à coup brillant, je sus que j'étais mort. L'air était frais et j'étais apparemment toujours dans l'eau. Mouais, pas terrible l'arrivée de l'autre côté. J'aurais préféré être au sec.

J'ouvris les yeux, désireux d'admirer mon nouveau chez-moi. Et ce fut la chute.

Pas du tout la même que celle qui précédait ma noyade. Plutôt une immense déception.

Tout était pareil que lorsque je l'avais quitté. Les mêmes nuages, les mêmes falaises et les mêmes gamins jouant dans les bois et hurlant tout ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Conclusion : J'étais toujours vivant, juste un peu trempé.

Impossible. Ce n'était pas possible. Mon corps humain n'avait pas pu remonter à la surface alors que je ne pouvais plus respirer, que je n'avais plus de forces. Mon regard fut tout à coup attiré par une auréole brun-rouge qui flottait autour de moi.

Merde. Un truc que je n'avais pas pris en compte dans mon suicide sur-organisé. Mon corps _humain_ n'aurait pas pu faire face à la situation. Petit détail toutefois non négligeable : je n'étais pas totalement humain. J'étais à moitié loup. Et c'était très très agaçant.

Crachant et me démenant pour regagner la rive sous ma forme animale, je ruminais ma tentative loupée. Et maintenant ? S'ouvrir les veines et attendre que ça passe ? Inutile je guérirais avant même que le sang ait commencé à couler. Personne ne pouvait donc m'aider ?

- Minute, Jake, t'es quand même pas en train de penser que tu as tenté de te suicider ? me demanda Seth par la pensée.

Deuxième petit détail non négligeable très très agaçant : maintenant Seth, et donc le reste de la meute allait me suivre partout parce que j'avais sauté d'une falaise. Surtout, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure pour avoir voulu les quitter. Merde merde.

- Euh, non pas du tout, mentis-je en sachant toutefois que ça ne marcherait pas. Je passais le temps seulement.

- Fiche-toi de nous, Jacob, grommela Leah. T'as pas intérêt à recommencer. T'as même de la chance de pas être mort, sinon je serais venue te rejoindre pour te coller un coup de pied au derrière.

- Je sais que t'en est parfaitement capable Leah. Mais t'es beaucoup trop attachée à Sam pour le quitter, lançai-je.

C'était mesquin, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je venais quand même de cramer ma seule chance de mourir tranquille !

- Jacob, tu reprends une forme normale tout de suite, ordonna Sam, même si son pouvoir d'Alpha n'avait plus d'effet sur moi. On va devoir avoir une petite discussion. Je te rejoins sur la plage.

A contrecœur j'obéis. Plus vite on parlerait, plus vite je pourrais réfléchir. En posant le pied sur la sable fin, je repris forme humaine. Et je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus de vêtements. Heureusement Sam était déjà là et me tendis un short. Je l'enfilai rapidement, ne prononçant aucun mot.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer, Jake ? dit-il d'une voix pesante.

- Y a rien à dire. J'ai sauté, je suis remonté. Point final.

- Et pourquoi as-tu sauté ?

- Ca me regarde.

- C'est à cause d'elle n'est-ce pas Jacob ? explosa-t-il. Renesmée Cullen est partie et ne reviendra pas. Ne gâche pas ta vie pour elle.

Entendre son nom me faisait mal. J'ignorais les paroles de Sam. Une idée me vint soudain. L'histoire allait se répéter. De toute façon, elle ne faisait que ça.

- Ne recommence pas. Tu n'imagine pas notre souffrance. Ni celle des Cullen, Bella surtout. Inutile d'aggraver la situation.

- Elle est pareille que sa fille, soupirai-je. Avec son vampire, elle est heureuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en aurait à faire de moi, Sam ?

- Tu es son ami. Comme tu es notre frère. N'oublie pas ça.

Si je voulais oublier. Recommencer à zéro. En un souffle je repris la forme d'un loup. J'étais prêt à partir. Sam me dévisagea longuement.

- Jake, non.

_Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne_, pensai-je, en sachant que d'autres suivaient la conversation.

J'hochai ma tête de haut en bas, signe qu'il n'était même pas question que je reste encore à parlementer des heures sur mon petit rencard avec ma propre fin. Je poussais mon pied, enfin ma patte vers l'avant pour qu'il se pousse et me laisse passer.

- Putain, Jacob, y en a marre de tes gamineries. Tu restes ici un point c'est tout, s'impatienta-t-il, avec sa voix d'Alpha. Qui me fit autant de mal qu'un gros baiser baveux qu'était capable de donner Seth. Désagréable sur le moment, énervant pendant dix minutes, mais pas insurmontable. Loin de là.

_N'oublie pas qu'y a pas que toi qui peux jouer à l'Alpha, Sam Uley. _Je sentis Jared rejoindre la conversation silencieuse. Et tenter de rejoindre Sam pour m'empêcher de partir. Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'y mettre à tous !

M'appuyant sur mes deux pattes arrière, je m'apprêtais à bondir et mettre à courir très vite pour quitter la ville. Je contractais mes muscles et sautai. Je m'attendais à rencontrer le sol meuble. Pas quelque chose de dur. Je heurtai de plein fouet un Sam métamorphosé à toute vitesse et fut propulsé sur contre un sapin qui fit un drôle de bruit à mon contact. Dans l'histoire, il souffrait plus que moi. Je crachai de rage après avoir repris mes esprits.

_Sam, ne m'oblige pas à … _grondai-je avant qu'il me coupe

_Alors, Jacob Black, prouve que tu es un Alpha maintenant. Tout ça ne se résume pas à un peu de parade et à des réactions stupides. Un Alpha doit savoir protéger sa tribu. Ce dont tu n'es apparemment pas capable._

Je me jetai contre lui en lui donnant un coup de dent qu'il évita prestement. Ma mâchoire frôlait son pelage de très près et je manquai à plusieurs reprises de le mordre véritablement. Lui aussi essayait mais ne me touchait pas. Je brulai de rage. Il n'avait pas le droit de balancer des choses pareilles.

Les autres loups nous demandaient d'arrêter. Ce ne fut que lorsque Jared arriva et nous sépara que nous lâchâmes prise. Pas avant que j'entaille pour de bon son épaule.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Je me relevais vite, fier d'être indemne alors que Sam eut plus de difficultés avec son sang qui coulait abondamment même si le flux avait déjà diminué de volume. Il me lança un regard meurtrier alors que j'étrennais un de mes plus beaux sourires. Il voulut se lancer sur moi, Jared l'en empêcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour tenter de le raisonner. Je saisis l'occasion. Tous les loups captèrent mon départ mais aucun n'eut le temps de m'en empêcher. Et quand Jared se retourna pour me raisonner à mon tour, je n'étais plus là.

Fin du Flash-back

.

.

Une foutue semaine que j'avais quitté la Push. Une foutue semaine que je parcourais en long, en large et en travers les Etats-Unis sous mes deux formes. J'étais vide et j'errais sans but. Sauf peut-être celui de me débarrasser de mes souvenirs affreux. Mais pour le coup c'était loupé.

Quand j'étais sous forme de loup, mes amis me hurlaient de revenir sur le champ. Leah et Seth faisaient bloc contre Sam lui disant qu'il l'avait cherché. Quil et Embry faisaient pour le mieux. Les autres, en plus du reste, me reprochaient d'avoir attaqué Sam.

Hurlements auquel je répondais par du silence. Rien du rien, du vide. Comme moi.

Dépressif ? Certainement. Mais assez bête pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Alors je passais de ville en ville, me tapais une fille chaque soir. Mais aucune n'était _elle._

Petit à petit je cessais d'être un loup. Mes frères me tapaient trop sur le système. Etre humain n'était pas plus confortable. Juste que des voix ne venaient pas m'importuner pendant des heures.

Puis, ce jour-là, je décidais de rester humain une bonne fois pour toutes. On oublie les transformations, les idiots d'Alpha, et les poils encombrants. J'étais à Tulsa, en Oklahoma. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais là. Mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait une collecte de sang dans la ville. Elle m'attirait, sans aucune raison logique, même si je savais que je ne pouvais pas y entrer comme ça. Alors je décidai de tourner en rond dans le bois qui longeait le gymnase pour surveiller les évènements. C'était complètement inutile, mais c'était devenu mon passe-temps. Guetter les manifestations des villes dans lesquelles je passais. Comme si il aurait pu s'y passer quelque chose que j'aurais pu changer. Comme si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu sauver Tom Newton.

Je secouais la tête pour éloigner mes pensées. Inutile de se torturer le cerveau avec des conneries. A la place, j'attrapais une feuille accrochée à l'arbre sous lequel j'étais assis et entrepris de la réduire en confettis.

Quand le soleil eu atteint son zénith, un petit tas de confettis verts gisait à mes pieds. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte du bâtiment. Les humains qu'y y entraient paraissaient angoissés, ceux qui en sortaient rayonnants d'avoir accompli un tel acte de charité. Tous ces sourires sincères finirent par m'en arracher un à mon tour et qui dura tout le reste de mon après-midi.

Pardon. Tout le reste de l'après-midi _jusqu'à ce que des gens se mettent à crier. _Et pas de joie, oh non. Plutôt comme un porc qu'on égorge. Ou un truc bien dégueulasse dans ce goût-là, pensai-je. Ma propre remarque me fit tilter. On n'égorgeait quand même pas des gens ?

Euh, si. Les cris redoublèrent de volume pendant deux minutes. Je me dressais sur mes pieds en moins de dix secondes et lançai un regard anxieux au bâtiment. J'y vais ou pas ? Les cris stoppèrent brusquement. Le silence s'abattu de nouveau et plus rien. Sûrement une bande de jeunes qui s'amusent. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à leur place. M'amuser pour de bon pour la première fois depuis … depuis qu'Edward a quitté Bella, il y a plus de quinze ans. Waouh.

Je repris mon effeuillage de branche, plus maussade qu'avant. Le plaisir d'un éclat de rire ma manquait atrocement. Avec Ness, on était passés rapidement de la baby-sitter au petit copain. On s'embrassait plus qu'autre chose, très sincèrement. Elle n'avait jamais été une véritable amie. _Pas comme Nahuel_, susurra une voix dans ma tête_. Lui il a d'abord été son ami avant de te la piquer. _Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- Je croyais que tu voulais m'embrasser ?

La voix vibra dans les bois autour de moi. Oh merde, une bande de jeunes amoureux répugnants avait décidé de venir se bécoter dans MON bout de forêt. Il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tout le monde ?

Puis, je me rendis compte que ces intonations n'étaient pas humaines. Tout comme les douces clochettes qui résonnèrent après la remarque de l'homme. Non seulement, on venait occuper mon espace vital, mais on se chargeait de me rappeler l'existence des vampires. Bon sang, mais foutez-moi la paix !

Des bruits de succion, des gémissements et des froissements de tissus emplissaient les alentours. Des vampires discrets en plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je donnai un coup de poing rageur dans le tronc derrière moi et un craquement retentit. Si je devais supporter les coucheries des deux d'à coté, qu'ils se maitrisent au moins. J'étais là !

Aucun effet. Ce fut peut-être même pire. Je me levais en balançant un magnifique juron, prêt à aller faire entendre ma façon de penser aux deux sangsues. J'arrivais à l'orée de la petite clairière où ils s'embrassaient comme des damnées et lançai d'une voix sarcastique :

- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger. Je vais aller voir ailleurs et …

Je stoppai net et ravalai ma superbe tirade en voyant _qui _voulait s'envoyer en l'air à côté de mes oreilles. Renesmée Cullen stoppa net le baiser qu'elle échangeait avec Nahuel. Je remarquai avec écœurement qu'elle détachait ses longues jambes de tour de taille de son enfoiré de petit copain. Elle tourna son visage vers moi, comme lui l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt et me regarda à travers les cheveux de Nahuel. Elle afficha un air frustré, puis choqué. Y avait de quoi, l'être, choqué ! Surtout moi d'ailleurs !

- Oh merde, jurai-je. Nessie Cullen et son chevalier servant, Nahuel. Désolé de vous voir que vous n'avez pas encore claqué.

- Moi aussi je suis heu…, commença-t-elle.

Le « Heureuse » resta coincé dans sa gorge car je la coupai. Tout ce que j'avais difficilement … Oui bon, très difficilement contenu cette dernière semaine explosa d'un coup et je ne pus pas retenir mes paroles :

- Oh tais-toi, Ness. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que « Oh qu'est-ce que c'était bien de te larguer Jacooooooooob ! ». Pour moi, il ressemblerait atrocement à l'espèce de gémissement que tu balançais à chaque fois « Oh qu'est-ce que c'était bien de coucher avec toi Jacooooob ! ». C'était bien, hein ? Tellement bien que tu préfères aller avec un autre ? Sale hypocrite.

- Jacob, gronda la sangsue

- Laisse le parler. On en a rien à faire de ce que tu penses Jake, asséna l'objet de mes ennuis.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Bla. Bla. Bla. Bien sûr qu'on n'en a rien à faire de ce que je pense. C'est évident, voyons. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tes joues sont si rouges Nessie Cullen ?

J'allais poser la question quand je remarquai pour la première fois la main de Nahuel sous la main du T-shirt de sa copine. Tout à fait normal. A une exception près. C'était **ma **copine.

Bon d'accord, techniquement parlant, pas tout à fait. Mais je l'avais le premier. Alors, merde, j'avais le droit de péter un câble. Et la fureur l'emporta sur toutes mes résolutions : je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres, signe que j'allais retrouver mes quatre pattes.

- Ote tes sales pattes de là, sale sangsue ! crachai-je.

Nessie me toisa de haut en bas pendant que la sangsue se détachait d'elle pour me faire face.

- La sangsue a un nom, cabot, lança mon ex.

- Laisse-le, bébé, lança l'autre. _Bébé. _Entendre ce mec parler me donne la nausée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Black, continua-t-il ? T'as un problème ?

- Oui j'ai un problème, sangsue. C'est ma petite amie que t'es en train de tripoter.

Ness attrapa son copain par le bras et le tira vers elle en me lançant un regard noir.

- Nal, viens on s'en va, dit-elle. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, elle reprit : Allez enfin, vous n'êtes plus des gamins. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous taper dessus !

- Si, répondis-je, suivi de près par la sangsue.

Elle nous regarda avec des yeux atterrés mais ne fit rien. Juste supplier du regard son copain qui me fixait, moi.

- C'est pas ta copine, Black, dit Nahuel.

- C'est pas la tienne non plus. Regarde, tu l'as embarquée en lui filant une chope de bière ! Super classe, franchement. Personnellement, plutôt crever que de soumettre une fille avec un peu d'alcool.

Il bouillait de rage. Presque qu'on voyait de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

- C'est peut-être ça que tu veux Black ? Crever., dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses dents enduites de venin.

- Je n'y vois aucun problème sangsue. Tant qu'on ne m'oblige plus à vous admirer vous rouler des pelles. Ecœurant franchement.

Bon là, je bluffai. Mais il fallait parce que sinon j'étais vraiment mal barré. Venin + loup-garou = catastrophe imminente.

Ness le tira par le bras et il tituba en peu en arrière tant il était stupéfait. Et pour la première fois Renesmée se trouva en plein dans mon champ de vision. Ainsi que la magnifique tache de sang qui maculait son T-shirt. A peine sèche. Je les détaillais rapidement tous les deux. T-shirts tachés, yeux rouges flamboyants. Je ne mis pas longtemps à faire le lien avec les cris.

- Vous n'avez pas osé … grondai-je.

- Osé quoi ? demanda Ness. Nous nourrir ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Les tremblements gagnèrent la partie et les poils poussèrent à une vitesse incroyable. J'étais loup à nouveau, bien que je me le sois interdit. J'entendis Sam et les autres commencer à se manifester mais ils ressentirent vite ma fureur et entreprirent de suivre les événements en direct.

Je grognai. Littéralement. Ness s'avança doucement vers moi.

- Jacob … chuchota-t-elle.

Je montrai les dents. Elle continua d'avancer.

- Je t'en prie, calme toi …

Je grognai de plus en plus fort. Elle tressaillait à chaque fois et continuai d'avancer. Mais elle me répugnait beaucoup trop désormais.

- Jacob, _s'il te plait_.

Elle approcha sa main de ma tête, comme pour me caresser (je ne suis pas un _chien_ !) et je claquai mes dents près de sa paume. Elle recula brusquement. Nahuel la tira en arrière et elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air de l'autre côté de la clairière.

- Putain, Jacob Black, si je t'attrape, tu vas voir ce que ça peut faire un vampire.

Tu n'es pas un vampire Nahuel. Tu n'es pas un vampire. Moi je suis un vrai loup. Un vrai loup qui va te sauter dessus d'une minute à l'autre. J'entendis la meute retenir son souffle en pensées. Et je bondis.

Nahuel me repoussa d'un coup de main*. A mon tour je m'étalais sur le sol, me retransformai d'un coup, me coupant de ma meute. J'avais le nez complètement déboité.

Ness s'était relevée. Elle se plaça devant la sangsue pour l'empêcher de me blesser plus, j'imagine. Puis ils coururent jusqu'à la l'ombre des arbres sans un geste.

Cette fois c'était trop. Une fois passe, difficilement mais passe, mais deux, là c'était trop.

- Nessie !! hurlai-je.

J'avais mal. Trop mal. Non seulement j'avais le nez en loques mais on me déchiquetait une nouvelle fois le cœur comme j'avais déchiqueté les feuilles de cet arbre. J'avais beau faire ce que je voulais, je ne pouvais pas refouler tout l'amour que je lui portais, je ne pouvais pas annuler l'imprégnation. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais, je l'aimais. Puis, je glissais la main dans la poche de mon jeans. Je me souvins tout à coup d'une chose. Quand j'avais été alité chez les Cullen la nuit là, dans la chambre d'Edward, j'avais vu le bracelet que nous avions offert tous deux à Bella, des années plus tôt. Je l'avais prit car plus personne n'y prêtais attention. Et que lorsque j'avais sauté, je voulais l'emporter avec moi. Un nouveau symbole à la con qui avait tellement d'importance à mes yeux. Le métal frais de la chaîne entra en contact avec mes doigts. Il était toujours là.

Un craquement près de moi résonna. Je levais les yeux. Nessie avait réapparu là où elle était partie une minute plus tôt. Seule.

- Ness, soufflai-je. Tu es revenue.

- Je suis désolée Jacob, murmura-t-elle impassible.

- Moi aussi, tellement, si tu savais. Tu m'as manqué, Ness. Je suis heureux que tu es enfin arrêté tes conneries de pouvoir et de sang.

- Je suis désolée, Jacob.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Bon tu viens ? On rentre à la maison. Tes parents se sont littéralement entre tués depuis que tu es partie. Tu leur manque aussi.

- Je suis désolée, Jacob. Mais non, chuchota-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Comment ça, non ? Putain, Ness ! Arrête ! Reviens ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Si je peux. Je peux tellement de choses maintenant.

- Rien d'important.

- Jacob. C'est fini maintenant.

- Ca ne sera jamais fini Nessie Cullen. Ca ne peut pas être fini, articulai-je avec difficulté.

- Au revoir Jacob. Je crois que je peux continuer à t'aimer. Comme un ami.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, en direction des bois, de la sangsue. Je me mis à ramper au sol comme une limace jusqu'à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été con, mais con !

- T'en as pas marre de piétiner mon cœur à coup de « au revoir » ? Ness, ça fait deux fois là !

- Je suis désolée, Jacob, répéta-t-elle encore.

Elle tira son autre pied vers elle. Je m'y accrochais comme un noyé.

- Avant que tu partes … soufflai-je, même si des larmes brouillaient ma vue.

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore me jurer sur tous les dieux qui existent que je fais une connerie ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Nan, Ness. Je veux juste te donner ça.

Je sortis le bracelet de ma poche et elle se baissa pour le prendre dans sa main.

- Le bracelet de Maman …

- Je crois qu'elle voulait que tu l'aie. Je crois que tu connais son histoire non ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Je remarquai qu'elle aussi avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle glissa le bracelet dans sa poche et recula à nouveau. Je lâchai prise sur sa cheville.

- Alice a eu un malaise après ton départ, ajoutai-je.

Elle me regarda avec un air effrayé.

- Je pense que ça concerne les Volturis. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Merci. Pour ça. Et pour le reste, dit-elle.

Et elle disparut à nouveau, telle une brise d'été, me laissant seul à plat ventre sur le sol, avec un nez déboité et les yeux humides.

- Je t'aime Ness … lâchai. Une fois. Puis deux fois. De plus en plus fort. Mais je savais qu'elle ne m'entendrait pas.

___________________________________________________________________

*** **: à la manière de Laurent dans la bande-annonce de New Moon. Franchement quelle classe dans le repoussage de loups =)

**Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, ce Full Jacob ^^ Bon, pour l'instant, l'histoire stagne un peu ... Mais on va remettre de l'action dans le prochain ! Bientôt j'espère ... **


	7. Respirer

**Enfin !! J'arrive à publier ! Désolée de mon retard, mais décidément, ce n'était pas de la tarte de situer bien les évènements avec les dates (ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire compliqué ...). Bon, trève de blablatage, merci à tous ceux qui suivent, et Enjoy =)**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**- Chapitre 7 –**

**Respirer**

_"Keep holding on_

_Cause, you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause, you know we'll make it through"_

_Avril Lavigne – Keep Holding On_

.

**Point de vue Bella**

Alice avait totalement paniqué quand elle avait remarqué que Jacob avait disparu. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi. Jasper avait beau avoir déployé des trésors d'ingéniosités pour la calmer, même son don n'y avait pas suffit. Déjà surexcitée en temps normal, ma belle-sœur était devenue une véritable boule de nerfs.

Boule de nerfs qui avait daigné vouloir se calmer quand une heure plus tard, Seth se précipita devant l'entrée de la villa, complètement déboussolé. Carlisle dut le forcer à s'assoir sur un des canapés crème et à respirer calmement pendant quelques minutes avant de l'autoriser à nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand le jeune loup commença son histoire, toute la famille s'était massée autour de lui, avides de savoir ce qui secouait une fois de plus nos voisins poilus.

- Jacob est parti, lâcha Seth tout à bloc.

Tout le monde afficha un air étonné. Alice ouvrit la bouche mais Seth ne la laissa pas continuer.

- Il est parti après avoir défié Sam dans un combat. Ca aurait pu très mal tourner si Jared n'était pas arrivé. Il a mordu Sam et a déguerpi juste après. Avant cela, il s'était balancé de la falaise d'où tu avais sauté Bella, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

Edward et Alice ne réagirent pas, les autres eurent un rapide soubresaut. Personne ne leur avait jamais vraiment expliqué que j'avais versé dans les sports extrêmes quand ils étaient partis. Jacob avait d'ailleurs été le premier à me reprocher mon acte. Inutile de préciser que je restais comme deux ronds de flan à savoir qu'il avait fait la même bêtise que moi. Enfin, c'était un loup, il avait encore le droit de sauter pour s'amuser.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils se sont affrontés, dis-je. Sam sait très bien que Jake saute souvent de la falaise.

Il y eut un blanc tout à coup. Ma famille prenait soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux et Seth se trémoussait, mal à l'aise. Soudain, j'éprouvais un grand besoin de m'asseoir. Edward s'avança vers moi, se mit à genoux pour que ses yeux soient à la même hauteur que les miens et me dit calmement :

- Bella, chérie, j'ai bien peur que Jake n'ai pas fait ça dans le même but que tu l'as fait il y a des années …

- Il a tenté de se suicider, lança tout à trac Seth. Décidément il avait un véritable don dans les révélations trash. Il aurait pu postuler dans un magazine à scandales.

L'annonce me coupa définitivement la chique. Mon meilleur ami avait voulu couper le fil avant même de m'avoir dit au revoir. L'amertume me gagna lentement, impitoyable. Au contraire, les autres s'animèrent tout à coup, avides de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

- Quel dommage qu'il ait loupé son coup ! s'exclama Rosalie.

- Rose, menaça Esmé.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Alice

- A ton avis, Alice, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à vouloir se tuer ? répondit Seth.

- Renesmée, finit par souffler Jasper.

- Est-ce que tout est destiné à tourner autour de cette gamine ? s'exaspéra Emmett.

Personne ne répondit à cette question là. Trop douloureux. Mais pour une fois Em n'avait pas tort. Apparemment, Renesmée allait être au centre de tout ce qui allait nous arriver pendant un long moment. Et ça, c'était bien plus que troublant.

Seth avait passé le reste de l'après midi avec nous, nous racontant le moindre détail de la confrontation entre Sam et Jacob. Et surtout qu'il n'osait pas rentrer car il s'était ouvertement opposé au premier et avait peur des représailles. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un prétexte parmi un autre : il avait louché sur la porte du frigo depuis qu'il était ici. Et quand enfin Esmé demanda s'il voulait manger quelque chose, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se rua comme une bête sauvage sur tout ce que ma belle-mère avait préparé.

Le soir venu, Edward et moi étions rentrés au cottage pour la première fois depuis le départ de ma fille. Juste avant, nous avions fait un saut dans l'ancienne chambre de mon mari car il voulait récupérer un de ses vieux bouquins qu'il y avait laissé. Je l'avais attendu sur le pas de la porte, examinant la pièce où nous avions passé tant de temps ensemble, plus jeunes. Edward me rejoignit très rapidement et me prit par la main pour quitter la maison. Mais juste avant qu'il referme la porte derrière nous, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait strictement rien sur la table de nuit. Alors qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose depuis 15 ans. L'absence de mon bracelet me perturba mais je n'en parlais pas à Edward. Mon bijou avait trop longtemps été un signe de douleur entre nous.

Edward s'était glissé entre les draps de notre lit parfaitement inutile d'un point de vue humain pour lire un peu. Moi j'étais incapable de rester en place. Et au bout de quelques heures à fixer le plafond, j'étais allée visiter la chambre déserte de ma fille.

Tout y était parfaitement normal, rangé. Pourtant, elle était devenue si impersonnelle sans ma volcanique fille. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal, mais j'entrepris de vérifier tous ses placards, le moindre recoin de ses tiroirs, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce qu'elle avait emporté.

Je découvris que les vieux papiers que j'avais fait faire des années auparavant au nom de Vanessa Wolfe avaient disparu. De même que toutes ses économies. Et vu l'extrême générosité de son père, de ses tantes et oncles et de ses grands parents, elles devaient représenter le revenu moyen d'une famille américaine sur un an. Puis, je me rendis compte que la moitié de sa garde robe s'était également envolée, comme tous ses produits de maquillage.

Rien jusque là n'aurait du m'étonner. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Edward quand la curiosité me piqua à vif. Je voulais tout savoir. Alors, j'entrepris de retourner toute la chambre de ma fille.

Je retrouvais de tout. Un vieux cahier de maternelle, des photos avec Jacob quand elle était plus petite, de multiples cadeaux plus stupides les uns que les autres d'Emmett comme un canard en plastique lumineux pour le bain, des tickets de cinéma utilisés.

J'étais assise au milieu d'un tas de vieilleries, complètement dépitée. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et j'avais atrocement envie de pleurer devant tout ce qui avait formé la courte existence de Renesmée. Je voulu me relever quand mon pied heurta quelque chose de froid sous le lit que je n'avais pas ouvert. J'attrapais le coffre en acier et ouvrit rapidement le cadenas par la force.

Et j'eus subitement envie de hurler. Ce que je fis.

Edward arriva complètement paniqué dans la chambre. Il inspecta les alentours avant de conclure que personne ne m'attaquait. Et enfin il me demanda :

- Bordel, Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis le coffre où ma fille avait stocké toutes ses bouteilles de bière, des dizaines de paquet de préservatifs et toute une collection de Sex Toy dignes de son oncle. Mon mari en inspecta le contenu et vint me rejoindre au milieu de l'étalage que j'avais fait.

- On a vraiment été cons, soupira-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je sanglotais doucement.

- Je savais qu'elle avait des trucs comme ça … Je le savais … Mais je ne pensais pas que …

- Que tu finirais par mettre la main dessus, termina-t-il. Bah, voilà, c'est fait.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça au rythme des spasmes qui m'agitaient. Et tout le reste de la nuit, nous restâmes là enlacés à regarder le coffre qui contenait la décadence de ma petite fille, devenue femme bien trop tôt.

Le soleil finit par pointer le bout de son nez, nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun de nous n'avait parlé. Juste profité de ce moment ensemble, en sachant bien que ce qui nous attendait allait être simplement abominable. Edward finit par me chuchoter contre l'oreille :

- Tu te souviens le jour où elle avait décidé de cuisiner avec Esmé ?

Je me mis à rire doucement.

- Et qu'elle a envoyé toute la crème du gâteau sur Emmett parce qu'il avait déclaré que ça ne sentait pas bon ? Bien sûr.

Rapidement, nous nous mîmes à évoquer tous les souvenirs heureux que nous avions passés, négligeant le reste. Je sentais le portable d'Edward vibrer dans sa poche. Il ne répondit pas, le portable se coupa quelques secondes pour se remettre à manifester sa présence. Agacé, mon mari le balança à travers la pièce et me fixa de ses prunelles noircies par la soif, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le portable continua à sonner, indifférent à son petit passage dans les airs.

- Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère …

- Sa passion pour les Sex Toy viendrait plutôt de son père, m'esclaffai-je.

Il me donna un léger coup dans l'épaule et se mit à rire avec moi.

- Eh, y a pas tatoué Emmett sur mon front !

Il me serra plus fort contre lui, posa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je soupirais de plaisir et attrapai sa nuque pour le plaquer contre moi. Notre baiser se fit tout à coup plus ardent, plus pressé. Edward m'étala sur le sol en envoyant valser contre les murs tout ce qui s'y trouvait tandis que nos langues se livraient bataille. Et fut totalement coupé dans son élan quand il reçut un oreiller dans la tête.

Il se redressa brusquement, me dévisageant avec étonnement. Je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable, remarquant qui avait lancé le projectile.

- Bella, c'est pas drôle ! s'écria Edward en me le relançant à la tête.

- Mais c'était pas moi, je te jure !

- Non, c'était pas Bella. Et ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie de vous joindre. Jasper croyait que vous aussi vous étiez enfuis de la maison, se manifesta enfin la petite voix fluette. Edward me lâcha et se redressant en passant une main dans ses boucles cuivrées, se racla rapidement la gorge et salua sa sœur d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, frangin, rétorqua Alice sarcastiquement. Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ?

Elle inspecta le sol, remarqua toute la pile d'objets inutiles qui s'entassaient. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à faire un commentaire. La porte du cottage claqua soudain et j'entendis des voix et des pas qui se rapprochaient.

- Alice, tu les as trouvés ? cria Carlisle.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que tout le reste de la famille Cullen s'entassa difficilement dans la chambre de Renesmée. Emmett et Rosalie cachaient mal leur fou rire quand ils me virent allongée sur le sol, à coté du coffre en acier rempli des jouets de ma fille. Jasper lui, foudroyait du regard Edward. Esmé détaillait ce qui trainait et Carlisle tentait de garder son calme. Je me remis rapidement sur mes pieds, passant une main fébrile dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et lançai un regard d'avertissement à mon beau-frère aux allures d'ours.

Edward réagit le premier et coupa la chique de son frère en lançant :

- Ils ne sont pas à nous Emmett …

- Ah, ah ! Comme si j'allais te croire, Eddy ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous …

Il fut coupé par Rosalie qui lui donnait une claque sur la tête. Je me saisis de la boîte et la mis dans les mains d'Emmett qui me regardait comme un gosse le jour de Noël.

- C'est pour moi, Bella ? Merci le cadeau est formidable, mais je ne voudrais pas vous en priver …

- Emmett McCarthy Cullen, si j'apprends que c'est toi qui as offert ces trucs là à ma fille, tu vas rapidement ne plus être capable de t'en servir, fais moi confiance, menaçai-je.

Son sourire béat s'envola très vite, et le reste de la famille gloussa. Carlisle réagit le premier en prenant la boîte dans ses mains.

- Bella, es-tu en train de nous dire que c'est à Renesmée ?

- Bella les a trouvés cette nuit sous son lit, dit Edward. J'aimerais juste savoir où elle a eu ça …

- C'est pas moi, je jure, glissa Emmett. Par contre ce canard en plastique que je vois par terre vient de moi, dit-il en se baissant pour le ramasser.

- Ce ne sont plus nos affaires, Edward, répondit Esmé. Ta fille savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait.

A coté d'elle, Emmett jouait à lancer le canard dans les airs et à le rattraper. Rosalie le regardait en soupirant, lui paraissait euphorique.

- N'empêche … Elle n'était pas un peu … Jeune pour ça ? demanda Jasper.

- Vous oubliez Jacob, grogna Edward. La vieille rancune qu'il avait enterrée avec le temps avait fini par ressurgir. Inutile de préciser que ça ne m'étonnait pas.

Carlisle secoua la tête, voulant éloigner les images éloquentes qui devaient le saisir, comme nous tous. Sauf peut-être Emmett qui continuait de jouer avec le canard en plastique. Qui finit par atterrir malencontreusement sur la tête de Rosalie. La belle blonde prise d'un élan de rage, attrapa le jouet en plastique, le réduisit en pièce et envoya les morceaux à la figure de son amant. Il ne moufta plus de la journée. Ca nous faisait à tous des vacances.

J'en savais désormais plus sur ma fille. J'avais découvert la face cachée de l'iceberg, compris que j'avais trop longtemps sous-estimé sa capacité à me, à nous désobéir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. La rancœur n'avait plus sa place dans le pauvre petit morceau de cœur qu'il me restait.

Nous rentrâmes tous à la villa, sous la direction d'Alice. D'après elle, il était temps de préparer l'arrivée de Jane et de sa troupe. Pour la première fois depuis que je savais que mon temps à Forks était compté, la peur ne me rongeait plus les entrailles. Je voulais affronter l'avenir. Comme la dernière fois, mon angoisse s'était sublimée en soif sanguinaire meurtrière et dangereuse.

Aro, me voilà.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Jane**

Aro avait été très clair. Soit les Cullen se joignaient à nous sans opposer de résistance, soit la petite visite tournait au massacre organisé. Ils nous avaient beaucoup trop défiés par le passé pour qu'on laisse passer leur espèce de rébellion. Du sang animal … N'importe quoi.

Quinze ans que j'avais affronté Bella Cullen dans les yeux. Quinze ans que je m'étais battue jusqu'au bout pour la voir se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Et qu'était-il arrivé au final ? Cette sale petite végétarienne m'avait tenu tête et m'avait battue à plates coutures.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'aura pas d'échappatoire. Elle se rangera bien sagement derrière nos rangs ou elle souffrira bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il est évident que de voir sauter la tête d'Edward la rendrait complètement folle à lier.

Mais je suis prête à tout pour me venger. Je veux qu'ils se rebellent. Je veux qu'ils se battent. Juste pour savourer le plaisir de les démembrer un par un. Je veux voir leurs yeux s'enfoncer dans leurs orbites quand ils sauront qu'ils vont mourir.

Je veux être celle qui va rayer définitivement le nom « Cullen » de la liste des vampires présents sur cette Terre.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Bella**

Alice, toujours Alice. Elle avait tout organisé à la minute près. Pendant une semaine, elle avait retourné toute la villa pour être sûr que nous n'oublierons rien. Comme si les soldats allaient nous laisser emporter nos dizaines de valises remplies de choses parfaitement inutiles comme des robes de cocktail ou encore un fer à friser. Je finissais par me demander si ce n'était pas plutôt pour son addiction aux fringues que ma belle-sœur s'était faite interner avant de devenir vampire.

Les Volturis arriveraient dans une heure. La tension était plus que palpable, Edward tenait ma main avec fermeté. Nous savions que nous resterons ensembles. Alice, elle, avait sûrement du mal à envisager de laisser partir Jasper. Pourtant, nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre. Je voyais du coin de l'œil Emmett tourner en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Il ne supportait pas de devoir rester les bras croisés. Il allait devoir faire avec.

Esmé nous couvaient tous les quatre des yeux, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward et moi. Elle avait peur. J'imagine que moi aussi, encore un peu. Mais inutile de se voiler la face, nous n'avions plus le temps de filer discrètement. Quand bien même nous pourrions, je ne le ferais pas.

Je sentis Edward me regarder avec insistance. Je tournai doucement la tête dans sa direction et il me fit son air de cocker à la Cullen, comme quand il voulait que je le laisse jeter un œil sur mes pensées. En soupirant doucement, je levais avec précaution mon bouclier sur ma petite personne.

Qu'est-ce que je pensais avant d'être interrompue ? Ah oui. Impossible de partir, même si le pouvais. Juste parce qu'ils seraient capables de poursuivre Nessie à travers tout le continent Nord-Américain, juste pour lui faire payer ce que nous aurions voulu éviter. Nessie, Nessie, …

Mon mari serra ma main encore plus fort (il allait finir par me briser les doigts à ce rythme là). Puis se tendit comme un arc, d'un coup, sans prévenir. Je rabattis mon bouclier en un clin d'œil. Jasper et Carlisle nous encadrèrent et fixèrent la baie vitrée devant nous. Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett se placèrent derrière nous et Alice prit les devant de l'opération, comme depuis le début.

- Ils arrivent plus tôt que je en le pensais, chuchota-t-elle avec affolement.

- Y a pas de risque, Lili, on ne pourrait pas être plus prêts que ça. Bon, ben, j'espère franchement vous revoir en bon état un jour, vous quatre. Mais j'ai comme un doute … lança Emmett.

Il jura tout à coup. Rosalie avait dû lui en mettre une. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder. Mon regard était vrillé sur l'orée des bois, prête à apercevoir les capes noires de mes ennemis jurés.

Et quand enfin, le visage fin et effrayant de Jane apparut entre les arbres, je lançai d'une voix lugubre :

- Que la fête commence …

Le silence se déversa comme une trainée de poudre. J'ancrais mes pieds dans le sol, suivant du regard le mouvement des capes noires dans les airs. Elles s'approchaient de la rivière, plus effrayantes que jamais.

Une porte claqua derrière nous. Je me retournais avec peur. Ils n'allaient quand même pas nous prendre en embuscade ? Il n'y eut que le bruit effréné d'une course, légère et rapide. Les autres Cullen restaient plantés à fixer là où n'allaient pas tarder à se profiler une brochette de Volturis qui nous coinceraient entre Jane et eux. Fichus, on était fichus.

Je me détachai de la main d'Edward, fit quelques pas vers l'origine du bruit. Et tout à coup, une grosse patte poilue s'abattit sur mon épaule, me faisant basculer derrière le piano de mon mari.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ca y est ! Deux semaines que le chapitre dormait dans mon ordinateur, et j'ai enfin fini la relecture ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu (comme les autres ^^). Et on oublie pas, la review c'est bon pour le moral !**


	8. Entre quatre murs

**Enfin le nouveau chapitre ... Ah ah ! J'ai mis du temps mais il est long ! Profitez bien !**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**- Chapitre 8 –**

**Entre quatre murs**

_« And I see your loving_

_But mine is gone_

_And I've been in trouble » _

_Muse – Plug In Baby_

**Point de vue Bella**

Aie. Franchement, se taper la tête contre le plancher, même en étant vampire, ça fait MAL. C'est malin, je suis complètement sonnée maintenant. Et franchement, dix sur dix au niveau de l'effet de surprise. Car si ça avait été une main gantée noire qui m'avait tirée, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Enfin, si un peu, soyons réalistes.

Mais que ce soit une grosse paluche poilue qui me traîne par terre, ça, c'était presque du surnaturel. Qu'est-ce qu'un loup garou FOUTAIT dans le salon alors que la moitié d'une des plus grosse armée de vampires de tout les temps était en train de venir nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie ?

_Personne ne rend de visite de courtoisie avec dix soldats au garde à vous prêts à te sauter dessus Bella …_

Alors là, si la conscience se ramène, je suis mal barrée pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Bon reprenons tranquillement.

_Jane et ses amis ont décidé de rappliquer pour t'emmener de force dans une jolie petite prison parce que toi, ton mari, ton beau-frère et ton beau-père, vous êtes un peu trop dangereux à leur goût. _

Bon ça j'avais enregistré depuis le temps. Ensuite ?

_Tu étais en train d'attendre sagement de te faire passer les menottes quand un truc non identifié que j'ai classé comme patte de loup garou t'as fait ramper sur le sol, t'assommant au passage._

Ah, c'est pour ça que je suis là ? Et je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ?

_Va falloir se bouger ma grande pour reconnecter tes neurones parce que sinon, non seulement Jane va pas te louper, vu ta super position de force, mais un de tes amis poilus va y passer aussi parce que un loup-garou qui traîne au milieu d'un groupe de vampires, ça fait tache et ça vit pas longtemps._

Enregistré. Donc après cet échange … fructueux, je me remis doucement du choc et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Apparemment, je n'avais pas bougé de derrière le piano et la première chose que je vis fut une paire d'yeux qui me scrutaient d'un air anxieux.

- Ouch ma tête … lâchai-je doucement.

- Ah Bella t'es vivante ! Désolé je ne voulais pas tirer aussi fort ! Ca va, t'as pas trop mal ?

Qu'est-ce que Seth fabriquait là ? Il n'avait pas d'autres préoccupations dans la vie que d'assommer de futurs prisonniers ? Je ne sais pas moi, genre, sauver sa fourrure de trois quatre coups de canines ?

- A ton avis Seth ? Je suis sûr que tu aimerais te faire exploser le crâne contre le sol. On essaie quand tu veux …, maugréai-je.

- Vraiment désolé Bella. Bon est-ce que tu pourrais activer le mouvement s'il te plait, je ne suis pas sûr que Carlisle va tenir longtemps dehors.

- Seth, laisse-lui le temps d'émerger. Emmett se fera un plaisir de les retenir encore dix minutes si besoin était.

Ah, Edward était là aussi ? Je le cherchai des yeux, ne le trouvant pas car la grosse tête de mon ami bouchait tout mon champ de vision. Je le repoussai d'un vif coup de main et analysait la situation. Edward s'était accroupi près de moi, il n'y avait pas d'autre trace de vampires dans le salon blanc. Tant mieux, j'allais avoir plus de temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Pas le temps, Ed. Bella, va falloir que tu te lèves et que tu me suives tout de suite. Les autres vont retenir Jane pendant que tu t'absentes. On va faire ce qu'on peut pour que tu ais le temps de le voir. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre grand-chose.

- Oh doucement, doucement Seth. On peut rependre depuis le début ? Je te rappelle que j'étais à l'ouest pendant cinq minutes avec ta super idée.

- J'ai pas le te…

- Bella, ton père a fait un arrêt cardiaque la nuit dernière, coupa Edward, légèrement exaspéré.

Seth le gratifia d'un regard noir, puis se tourna vers moi.

- C'est ma mère qui l'a trouvé. Elle a appelé l'hôpital et pour l'instant il est dans le coma. Il peut y rester un jour, une semaine, un mois ou partir bientôt. Il peut aussi se réveiller mais ça s'est beaucoup moins sûr.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Finalement, l'inconscience, c'était pas si mal …

_C'est pas le moment là Bella …_

- Mais … Pourquoi ? Comment ? demandai-je bêtement.

- Bah comme un cœur qui s'arrête, lâcha le loup. Maman pense que c'est … à cause de Nessie.

Je le dévisageais avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que ma fille avait encore à voir là dedans ? Mon ami à poils déglutit lentement et me parla d'une voix lente et calme.

- Charlie a lu un article de journal, hier soir. On l'a retrouvé près de lui. Et dedans, on parlait de Renesmée. Enfin, c'est ce que nous pensons tous, y comprit lui, ce qui est assez étonnant pour un humain. La police a retrouvé une trentaine de corps vidés de leur sang après une collecte à Tulsa. Aucune trace des agresseurs. Et le journaliste a fait le rapprochement avec Newton … Charlie est loin d'être bête tu sais, Bella …

- Il sait ce que nous sommes ? risquai-je.

- Oui, chérie. Mais pour lui, nous sommes des monstres. C'est l'image que lui a donné Nessie, chuchota Edward.

Je pris quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, faire le vide, et faire défiler à nouveau les paroles de Seth et Edward. Puis soudain, je me lançai :

- On a combien de temps ?

- Une demi-heure. Quarante minutes maximum si Emmett s'en mêle, répondit Edward.

Je pris une rapide bouffée d'air.

- Seth, il faut que je le voie, murmurai-je aussi vite que possible.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Carlisle**

Plus jamais je n'écouterais Alice. Je veux bien être gentil, mais il y a des limites. Jane va nous réduire en pâtée pour chiens.

J'étais debout à côté de mon fils qui tenait la main de sa femme. De l'autre côté, Jasper nous soutenait mentalement en essayant de nous détendre. Tout était … Je voudrais dire normal, mais ce n'est pas normal d'être sur le point de se faire emprisonner. Enfin, bref, les Volturis allaient nous embarquer avec eux, on allait croupir en prison pour le reste de nos jours, on ne reverrait plus Esmé, Alice, Rose et Emmett. Juste parfaitement déprimant mais j'avais fini par l'accepter.

Et tout avait dérapé. La porte de derrière avait manifesté sa présence, des pas martelaient le sol derrière nous. Bella s'était rapprochée petit à petit. Edward la fixait avec angoisse. Puis, ma belle-fille avait littéralement disparu en un clin d'œil. On entendit un bruit sourd sur le plancher près du piano, puis un juron très mal dissimulé. Edward partit au quart de tour régler son compte à dieu-sait-qui, alors que je regardais brièvement en direction des capes noires. Encore cinq minutes de répit.

- BON SANG, SETH, MAIS ON T'A PAS APPRIS A DEMANDER AVANT D'ASSOMMER ? vociféra mon fils.

Voilà quelque chose qu'on aurait pu facilement éviter. Pas besoin que les loups se mêlent à cette histoire.

- Désolé Edward, mais même si je lui avais demandé je pense pas que Bella aurait été d'accord …

Le bruit sourd qu'on entendit juste derrière signifia que Seth venait de s'en prendre une.

- Aïe Ed, ça fait mal. Je voulais pas l'assommer voyons !

- T'avais qu'à faire gaffe. Maintenant explique moi ce que tu fabriques ici ! Les Volturis seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

- Maman a retrouvé Charlie hier soir. Il a fait une crise cardiaque. Pour les détails, on verra plus tard. Mais Bella ne peut pas partir sans le voir !

On avait bien sûr dû leur expliquer que nous allions devoir affronter une petite … intrusion d'amis carnivores. En spécifiant bien qu'il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux ne vienne à la villa. A croire que toutes les heures que je passais à parlementer avec Sam ne servaient à rien.

Minute. J'avais bien compris ? Charlie Swan nous avait fait une _crise cardiaque_ ?

- Et comment crois-tu qu'on va pouvoir faire Seth, s'énerva encore plus Edward. Tu crois qu'on va aller voir Jane et lui demander une autorisation de sortie pour visite à proche malade ? Je sais bien que Bella va vouloir le voir, mais on ne peut pas se volatiliser comme ça ! Ils vont pourchasser Nessie dans tout le pays ! A ton avis, pourquoi on est encore là ?

**- **Il y a peut-être un moyen … se manifesta Alice. Edward se tourna vers elle et Seth fit dépasser sa tête de derrière le piano, l'air très intéressé. Elle continua :

- Carlisle, tu vas devoir retenir Jane pendant que Seth et Edward vont emmener Bella à l'hôpital pour voir Charlie.

Ses yeux se voilèrent quelques minutes, pendant qu'elle scrutait l'avenir.

- On peut tenir une demi-heure, peut-être un peu plus. Vous devrez faire très très vite, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son frère. Réveille Bella tout de suite, par n'importe quel moyen. Et ne m'oblige pas à m'en mêler Edward, réagit-elle à sa future réaction.

Ce dernier grogna, mais s'activa à secouer Bella. Alice s'avança vers moi, me poussa avec force à l'extérieur. Juste à temps.

Jane me vrillait de ses yeux perçants. Apparemment elle attendait depuis quelques minutes.

- Jane, quel plaisir de te revoir ! lâchai-je d'un air gêné.

Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière moi. Edward, Bella et Seth avaient déjà déserté. Jane se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas utiliser son pouvoir dévastateur en guise de bonjour.

Alice, je vais te tuer.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Bella**

Nous déambulions dans les rues à une vitesse inimaginable. Edward avait sorti ma Ferrari, insouciant des regards envieux qui nous suivaient sur notre trajet. Tout ce qui comptait était la vitesse. Et pour la première fois, je n'avais pas protesté en le voyant s'installer sur le siège en cuir. J'avais même couru pour m'assoir sur le siège passager. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

Nous avions dû partir aussi discrètement que possible pour pas que Jane remarque notre fugue temporaire. Si elle devait s'en rendre compte, Carlisle et les autres étaient fichus.

Mon mari grillait les feux rouges, faisait crépiter les flashs des radars. Il faillit même renverser une mère avec un landau qui traversait, l'évita cependant au dernier moment. Nous aurions été plus rapides en courant mais nous aurions attiré l'attention des humains. Et on pouvait difficilement gérer en plus du reste une foule d'humains armés de pieux en bois et d'eau bénite, bien qu'ils soient parfaitement inutiles.

Edward jeta la voiture rouge sur un trottoir, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire un créneau convenable pour nous garer et Seth se jeta par la portière avant même que le moteur ne soit coupé. Le plus dur maintenant était de garder une allure, une façade humaine alors qu'on savait que chaque minute qui s'écoulait était une minute en moins pour réussir à convaincre Charlie de notre innocence à Edward et moi. Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit réveillé. J'espérais tellement fort pouvoir le voir une dernière fois avant de partir …

En franchissant les portes de l'hôpital, je dus me retenir de respirer, tout comme Edward qui se tendit comme un arc à l'odeur du sang. Tout le bâtiment empestait le sang humain, ce qui rendait notre respiration impossible, où il y avait de forte chance que l'un de nous se jette au cou du premier qui passerait à notre portée.

Cette odeur était beaucoup plus puissante que celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans une salle de classe par exemple. Ici, le sang était à l'état liquide, extrait des corps, prêt à la consommation. L'idée me rendit encore plus désireuse de sucer ce délicieux nectar et je dus me ressaisir rapidement.

Devant notre incapacité à parler, ce fut Seth qui demanda après le numéro de chambre de Charlie. Pendant qu'elle tapotait sur son clavier, je vus que la réceptionniste détaillait avec envie le corps de mon mari. Je resserrai mon emprise autour de sa main, prouvant qu'il était à _moi._

Seth nous traina tous les deux à travers les étages. On marchait aussi vite que possible, bousculant les patients, les visiteurs, les infirmières. Certains nous lançaient des flots d'injures, d'autres se contentaient de simples regards noirs. On s'en fichait. Chaque minute comptait.

Quand enfin on stoppa devant la 223, je me sentis beaucoup plus mal. J'avais peur d'affronter le regard nouveau de Charlie Swan sur ce que nous étions. Et surtout, j'avais peur de le perdre. Mais je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Tirant mon courage de l'étreinte d'Edward qui serrait toujours ma main comme si sa vie en dépendait, j'attrapai la poignée devant moi, et poussai la porte.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Carlisle**

- Carlisle, Carlisle, … Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « C'est la loi » ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Dix minutes que je me battais avec elle. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait un siècle. Et dire que je devais encore tenir le double.

- Justement, Jane, le mot « loi ». Pourquoi une telle injustice ?

- Parce que vous êtes dangereux. Aro l'a bien remarqué il y a quinze ans. Vous allez révéler notre existence aux humains et mettre le monde à feu et à sang avec votre comportement pacifique.

- Il n'y aurait aucune raison que l'on fasse une telle chose. Nous ne sommes pas fous.

Derrière moi, les autres opinèrent. Les soldats eux, soupirèrent d'agacement. Mais leur chef ne se laissa pas démonter, et continua dans son argumentation, inébranlable.

- Vous l'avez déjà fait une fois avec Isabella. Vous êtes capables de recommencer. Nous devons prendre des mesures contre ce genre de rébellion.

- Bella n'était qu'une exception. Edward était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et lui faisait confiance, contra Alice derrière moi. Tu en vois le résultat Jane : elle est l'une des notre aujourd'hui.

- Isabella Swan n'a été transformée que sous la menace, grogna Félix.

- Parce que vous vous êtes sentis obligés de vous en mêler, grommela Emmett.

Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement. Nous n'étions pas encore assez prêts du retour d'Edward et Bella pour en venir aux mains.

- Notre devoir est de faire régner la loi, Emmett, continua Félix.

- Ah oui ? Je croyais que c'était l'injustice ?

Le soldat serra les poings. Apparemment lui aussi n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se battre. Emmett fit un pas en avant pour le défier, Rosalie s'interposa rapidement pour l'empêcher de ruiner tous nos efforts.

- Maintenant, ça suffit Carlisle. Toi et ta petite famille, vous allez vous rendre et entendre toutes les accusations qui sont portées contre vous ou ça risque de très mal se terminer, finit par s'impatienter Jane.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Bella**

Il était relié à un nombre incalculable de tubes. Mais il respirait. Il avait même les yeux ouverts. Une dizaine d'infirmières s'affairaient autour de lui. Il venait juste de reprendre conscience. Sue était assise sur une chaise au fond de la chambre et nous adressait un faible sourire malgré les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux.

Une infirmière vint se poster devant moi et me fit reculer jusque dans le couloir avec un air menaçant. Si elle croyait qu'elle allait m'empêcher de voir mon père …

- Je suis sa fille !! protestai-je.

- Il n'y a rien qui me le prouve, contesta-t-elle.

Une très faible voix nous parvint de l'intérieur.

- Laissez… Laissez Bella …

La femme soupira mais fut bien obligée de me laisser entrer, à la demande de son patient. Par contre, Edward et Seth ne purent pas me suivre. Elle leur coupait toujours le passage.

- Et moi je suis son gendre !

- Je suis le fils de sa petite-amie !

Ils s'étaient exclamés tous les deux en même temps. Mais cette fois-ci, Charlie ne se manifesta pas et l'infirmière grogna :

- Une seule visite à la fois.

J'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit là, mais on ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps. Je me dirigeais donc seule vers le lit d'hôpital et serrait mon père dans mes bras. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il se passait, mais il me rendit mon étreinte.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Papa. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps … Des va… invités très importants m'attendent à la villa et je ne peux pas les laisser. Ils risquent de venir me chercher ici et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en prennent à toi ou à Sue.

- Ils … sont comme toi n'est-ce pas ? Dangereux ? souffla-t-il difficilement. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux interminable après ces paroles. J'étais complètement affolée, mais je répondis quand même.

- Je ne suis pas dangereuse, Papa … Mais, oui, ils le sont. Pas comme Edward ou Alice. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, que ce soit à toi ou à d'autres humains.

- Mais … Nessie …

- Chut. Arrête, tu n'es pas assez fort pour parler. Nessie… a décidé d'arrêter le régime que nous lui avions imposé. Elle a suivi le modèle de … mes invités. Elle est partie, Charlie. Je ne sais pas où elle est, je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra, ni même ce qu'elle fait. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour elle. Elle est suffisamment mature pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle restera ma fille. Et ta petite fille … Regarde dans quel état tu es pour t'être tant soucié d'elle !

Pour toute réponse, mon père leva la main vers Sue. Cette dernière se leva de sa chaise et avança vers moi après avoir tiré un journal de son sac. Le fameux journal. Elle le tendit vers moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Bella.

Je savais déjà ce qu'il contenait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lire l'article qui parlait de ma fille. Le choc était rude, mais je m'y attendais. Nessie, allais-tu donc continuer à ruiner le monde autour de nous ?

- Renesmée n'est pas un monstre, Papa …

Il fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation. Il n'était pas dupe.

- Je t'en prie, ne la voie pas comme tel… Elle finira par revenir … Elle aura changé …

C'était si dur d'essayer de le convaincre alors que moi-même je n'y croyais plus. Je fus soudainement prise de sanglots. Sue vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules pour ma calmer et adressa un regard de reproche à Charlie qui me couvait des yeux. Je me repris rapidement et continuai :

- Essaie d'oublier cette histoire. Je ne veux plus te voir dans cet état à cause de ma fille. J'ai suffisamment de problèmes sur les bras pour devoir gérer tes problèmes de santé. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Charlie acquiesça doucement. Il avait apparemment peur que je me remette à pleurer. J'entendis tout à coup la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournais et vit la tête d'Edward qui dépassait.

- Bonjour, Charlie, murmura-t-il. Bella, … Je suis désolé mais il va vraiment falloir qu'on y aille.

Je soupirai et pris mon père dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir. Il dut déceler la lueur d'inquiétude qui habitait mes yeux car il me demanda malgré sa faiblesse :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella ?

- Rien … Je te promets que je viendrais te revoir aussi vite que possible.

Je fis quelques pas vers la sortie quand il lança :

- Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le crois Bella. Il te bat, c'est ça ? Il vous battait et c'est pour ça que Nessie est partie. Elle a le même caractère que son père, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se mette à tuer des gens … Bella, s'il te frappe, prend contact avec le shérif. Je sais que c'est ton mari, mais tu ne dois pas tolérer sa violence !

Je stoppai net sous le choc. J'entendis Sue qui s'asseyait avec fracas sur une chaise. Je regardai Edward qui avait la bouche ouverte. Avais-je bien entendu ? Je me retournais en un battement de cil, prête à incendier mon père malade. Comment osait-il ?

Je fus stoppée dans mon élan par Edward qui me tirait par le bras, pressé de nous faire sortir du bâtiment. J'étais tétanisée par le choc, et je trébuchais sur le chemin jusqu'à la porte. Avant de nous faire sortir, Edward lâcha d'un ton méprisant :

- Ravi de voir l'estime que vous me portez Charlie.

Il me tira d'un coup sec par le bras pour me faire sortir. Oui, je sais on était pressés. Mais je restais encore une minute à fixer mon père avec des prunelles incandescentes de fureur.

- Bella chérie ! s'impatienta Edward.

Et sur ces derniers mots, je claquai la porte derrière laquelle j'avais vu à quel point mon père en voulait à mon mari.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Carlisle**

- Jane, voyons, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en venir à ces extrémités, plaidai-je.

- Bien sûr que si que nous sommes obligés ! Carlisle, tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'attend que ça ? hurla Emmett, fou de rage.

Rosalie lui adressa un regard suppliant, mais il était bien trop énervé pour se calmer. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se batte, ou il allait y passer.

- Alors, Jane, qu'est-ce que tu attends, vas-y, frappe ! brailla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle le vrilla d'un regard victorieux. Un sombre rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et, en un clin d'œil, Emmett se mit à se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Le voir souffrir ainsi était intolérable et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter sur la jeune vampire. Evidement sans Bella et son bouclier protecteur, elle n'avait aucun mal à nous atteidnre. Qui avait-eu l'idée de la faire partir ? Je sentais que les autres aussi étaient tendus mais personne n'intervenait.

Jusqu'à ce que je vois un tronc d'arbre entier voler en direction du groupe des Volturis.

Aucun d'entre nous n'eut le temps d'intervenir. Eux n'eurent pas le temps de le voir arriver. Et le tronc d'arbre lancé par Rosalie atteignit Jane et Alec en pleine face.

Là, on était vraiment très très mal. Les deux vampire se regardèrent et se mirent tous deux à trembler de rage. Et Rosalie se tordit de douleur dans les dix secondes qui suivirent.

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas. Je vais être gentille encore cinq minutes. Histoire de faire plaisir à Aro. Mais si passé ces cinq minutes, vous n'acceptez toujours pas de vous rendre, je vais me sentir obligée d'exécuter les ordres. Alors, Carlisle, avec Jasper, Edward et Bella, vous allez vous dépêcher de venir vous ranger sagement derrière nous. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà réduits en pièces depuis longtemps. Allez, on se dépêche !

Jane inspecta les alentours. Vaincus, Jasper et moi avançâmes doucement vers l'espace qui nous séparait des gardes. Et enfin, elle remarqua le léger problème.

- Où sont Edward et Bella ? lança-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

On avait tenu quarante minutes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Bella**

La route défilait encore plus vite qu'à l'aller. On avait perdu du temps avec ces conneries. Les quarante minutes étaient passées et j'avais du mal à penser à ce qu'Emmett avait enduré pour nous laisser un peu plus de temps.

J'avais la tête entre les genoux et la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la chambre d'hôpital ne faisait que passer en boucle. Edward fixait la route et ne disait rien. Seth lui, nous regardait, tantôt un tantôt l'autre sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mètres de la maison quand il lâcha :

- Euh, si vous avez décidé de vous engueuler juste avant que vous soyez obligés de vous supporter en non-stop dans une cellule de prison, je peux vous dire que c'est pas très malin …

Je relevais la tête d'un coup et Edward enfonça encore plus fort la pédale d'accélérateur, si c'était possible. Je fixais Seth et finit par dire :

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous … Juste que Charlie a fait une remarque pas très … valorisante sur Edward. Et j'imagine qu'il pense que j'en suis un peu responsable, terminai-je en lançant en bref coup d'œil vers mon mari.

- Bah si alors, ça a quelque chose à voir avec vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Seth

- Il a dit que … si Edward me bat, comme il avait l'air de le penser, je devais prévenir la police et arrêter de rester sans rien faire. Il a dit aussi que c'est parce que Nessie a hérité de son caractère qu'elle s'est mise à tuer des gens …

Seth en resta comme deux ronds de flanc et ne dit plus rien pendant les deux dernières minutes du trajet. Edward coupa rapidement le moteur et sortit à toute vitesse quand nous arrivâmes devant la grande villa. Il claqua sa portière sans nous adresser un regard. Seth voulut le suivre, mais je l'en empêchais.

- Il n'est même pas question que tu viennes avec nous ! Tu restes ici, et tu ne bouges pas ! On va se débrouiller tous seuls.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais qui tienne. Et promet moi juste une dernière chose. Si Jacob décide de repointer sa fraise dans les parages, met lui en une bonne de ma part. Compris ?

Il acquiesça la tête, je sortis en trombe de ma Ferrari et me mis à courir derrière Edward. Je fus rapidement à sa hauteur alors que nous contournions la villa. On apercevait de loin les deux groupes, mais pas ce qu'il se passait. Pas encore.

- Edward, je te jure que …

- Pas maintenant Bella. Je crois qu'on a autre chose à faire pour l'instant.

Il avança plus vite, m'obligeant à accélérer la cadence.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai monté Charlie contre toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ?

- Bella, dit-il sur un ton menaçant. Pas maintenant.

Je n'en revenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Je voulais des explications. Tout de suite. Mais je fus empêchée par un cri perçant qui venait du bout de la mini-prairie qui entourait la maison.

- COMMENT CA ILS NE SONT PAS ENCORE LA ? hurlait Jane de tout ce qu'elle avait comme poumons.

Nous nous mîmes tout deux à courir en direction du bruit. Elle avait l'air en forme, la vampirette.

- C'est que … Euh … Ils ont eu un imprévu de dernière minute … bégaya Carlisle, que je voyais mal à l'aise pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais.

- Nous sommes là, Jane, coupa Edward qui fit quelques pas vers son père et son frère en me tirant par la main. Il n'y a plus de raison de s'énerver.

Nous nous alignâmes tous les deux sur la ligne que formaient Carlisle et Jasper. J'entendis Esmé laisser échapper un sanglot derrière nous. On y était. Enfin.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de nous expliquer où vous étiez ? grommela Alec.

Je tendis rapidement mon bouclier sur ma famille et répondis :

- Je crois que ça peut rester d'ordre privé. A moins que vous nous pondiez rapidement une nouvelle loi qui nous interdirait d'avoir un minimum d'intimité ?

Les deux jumeaux me vrillèrent de leur regard perçant et je sentis leurs attaques se heurter à mon bouclier. Alec réussit à rester calme mais Jane trépigna et cracha sur le sol.

- Je crois qu'on va abréger notre visite ici … murmura Félix. Jane, les accusations s'il te plait ?

- Bien. Jasper Whitlock Hale ?

Mon terrifiant beau-frère s'avança d'un pas vers les soldats.

- Tu as été estimé dangereux par nos maîtres pour avoir participé aux combats des Nouveau-nés pendants les Guerres du Sud. Tu as des qualités de stratèges qui pourraient mettre en péril tout le secret vampirique pendant une bataille. Tu es donc soumis à la peine d'emprisonnement prévu par les Lois d'Orion dès maintenant.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Félix attrapa mon beau-frère par les poignets et le força à se ranger dans les rangs.

- Carlisle Cullen ?

A son tour mon beau-père s'avança, prêt à recevoir de plein fouet des accusations sans fondements, comme celles qui avaient touché Jasper.

- Tu as été l'un des premiers, si ce n'est le premier à instaurer le mouvement de rébellion contre la puissance des Volturis. Pour avoir lancé une alternative dangereuse au sang humain, tu es soumis aux Lois d'Orion, considéré comme dangereux, et donc soumis à une peine d'emprisonnement d'une durée indéterminée.

L'accusé déglutit difficilement. Ce fut Alec qui l'attrapa et le traina aux cotés de Jasper et Félix. L'étau se resserrait. Plus qu'Edward et moi.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ?

Mon mari lâcha ma main sans m'adresser un regard et fis un pas vers l'avant en fixant l'orée des bois.

- Pour t'être rebellé et avoir conçu un enfant mi-vampire mi-humain qui pourrait s'avérer un danger pour la communauté vampirique, les Lois d'Orion te condamnent à l'emprisonnement. Néanmoins, Aro a jugé que ton pouvoir de télépathe était suffisamment important pour t'accorder une amnistie et te permettre d'intégrer nos rangs. C'est une proposition que tu es libre d'accepter ou de refuser. SI tu refuses, tu seras enfermé au même titre que Carlisle et Jasper.

- Je refuse la proposition.

- Très bien. Heidi ?

La sulfureuse vampire s'approcha d'Edward, lui saisit les poignets et il rejoignit le reste des accusés. Bien. Il ne restait donc que moi.

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ?

Je respirai un grand coup et prit ma place au centre. Jane me fixait avec un regard haineux qu'elle n'avait pas adressé aux autres.

- Tu es accusée des mêmes crimes que ton mari. Tu es donc soumise aux Lois d'Orion et tu seras emprisonnée sans ménagement. Mais, tout comme Edward, Aro juge ton pouvoir trop puissant pour que tu le gaspille dans une cellule. Tu reçois donc la proposition d'intégrer la garde. Mais j'imagine que tu refuses également ?

J'acquiesçai sans prononcer un mot. Démétri s'avança vers moi, et je fus de nouveau aux côtés d'Edward, Jasper et Carlisle. Jane s'avança vers moi et me glissa à l'oreille :

- Si ce n'avait été que moi, Isabelle, tu serais déjà en pièces et brûlée à l'heure qu'il est.

Puis elle s'éloigna à nouveau, et s'adressa à ceux qui restaient :

- J'imagine que si vous êtes encore là, c'est que nos maitres n'ont pas encore trouvé une accusation contre vous … N'ayez crainte, ça ne saurait tarder, finit-elle dans un sourire.

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons, entraînant toute sa suite derrière elle, nous emmenant vers les quatre murs qui allaient nous enfermer pour un bon bout de temps.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Point de vue Renesmée**

Le son battait à mes oreilles. La foule hurlait, sentait abominablement fort le sang, mais nous nous étions jurés mutuellement de ne pas attaquer ce soir. Je voulais profiter de chaque notes qui sortait des amplis sur scène.

Après l'arrivée de Jacob, nous avions tous les deux sauté dans un avion, direction Londres. Rester sur le continent américain devenait dangereux pour nous, les médias étant de plus en plus à l'affut de nouveaux crimes susceptibles d'accuser n'importe qui. Et à jouer avec le hasard, ils étaient capables de tomber sur les bons coupables.

Quand nous atterrîmes à la City, je sus tout de suite ce que je voulais faire. Je trainais donc Nahuel dans une quelconque billetterie et il prit deux places.

Maintenant nous profitions. Les notes de « Time Is Running Out » flottaient dans les airs. Tout le monde connaissait l'air, l'excitation était à son maximum. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais les concerts …

Tout allait bien.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Petit clin d'œil à mon propre passage à un concert de Muse … Qu'est-ce qu'il est bon ce groupe !**

**AH AH ! C'est fini … J'ai bien cru que je ne le finirais jamais le chapitre là !**

**Enfin les Volturis sont venus enlever les gentils Cullen … Rah, je suis sadique c'est officiel ^^ Et Ness qui ne se doute de rien … Pour l'instant.**

**Bientôt la suite, je promets ! Et pour patienter … Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
